


Staccato Memories

by Aki-tan (akinikko)



Series: Staccato Memories [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker Swears a Lot, Allen Walker has Anxiety and Bulimia, Allen Walker is Bad at Feelings, Allen is a Music and Chemistry Major, Allen is a utter complete mess, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cafe dates, Friends to Enemies back to Friends to (?)Lovers, I don't do classroom AUs much... Bare with me., Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Kanda Yuu is Bad at Feelings, Kanda is a Chemistry and Literature Major, Kanda is soft™ for Allen just not in public (vice versa), Lavi is a History Major, Lenalee is an Art Major, Lonely singles club™ member count: Lenalee Lee, M/M, Park Dates, Past Relationship(s), Texting, Tyki is the Library Assistant (and a Law Major)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-tan
Summary: Two former best friends, who were parted when they were pre-teens, soon meet again, unaware of who each other are, due to the time that has passed and events that have happened.The two are now roommates - deciding that splitting rent would be easier than owning an apartment to themselves. They are also the two at their college who get along the least and are always seen either disagreeing or in a brawl.But there is always a difference to how to people act around each other in public and alone.





	1. My Roommate is My Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remake of Chapter 1 (I'll also be doing 2 and possibly 3) because I didn't like how I wrote it (them)
> 
> :)
> 
> Oh also. I'm changing things up a bit. Allen and Kanda are both rock music lovers.  
> Allen is also possibly going androgynous (or genderfluid (I haven't 100% decided between them.))
> 
> :) (:

It had been a long day at the uni-college he studied at. His day was based around the total equivalent of seven maybe eight hours. Usually he had three hours of science, specifically chemistry, then one hour of composition, after that two hours of Musical History and that was just Thursdays during the recommended hours. Sometimes he would practice his solo pieces for the upcoming assessments and performances in his free lessons which were usually an hour or two, or during breaks whilst waiting for Cross. This day though, even as tiring as it was, Allen had dubbed it as, probably the worse day since the beginning of the semester.

First his lab coat was set on fire, and Cross had done nothing about it. Secondly that idiot of a lab partner Kanda had spilt some bloody chemical over both of them, because he wasn't looking where he was going -- and neither was Allen in all honesty -- so they had to go change their clothes after class just in case it was a hazardous chemical. Allen wasn't going to lie, the chemical had ruined his band shirt and he wasn't happy, like at least know the chemical you're using! Then halfway through his lunch he got a call, from the landlady of the apartment he recently moved into, that his roommate had turned up the night before to move everything in -- he was at Cross' with Timcanpy till late that night, -- which yeah cool stuff, but he was eating, no one interrupts him when he was eating. Just to top that off, Lavi had joined him, with Kanda and Lenalee; not that Allen hated them -- well two out of three -- it's just he was tired, Kanda still hadn't apologised for ruining his clothes and Lavi was annoying as hell itself sometimes.

Now he was heading home because sadly he had received a phone call from one of the places he works at telling him that he had just got laid off, which would now make everything even more stressful on him, but well at least it wasn't the music store that laid him off, just the stupid bar. Arriving at the stop, the student made his way to the apartment building he just wanted to go home, make a drink and sleep, since he no longer did night shifts, he could try sleep more now, but Allen highly doubted that sleep would grace her wonderful presences on him anytime soon, not if insomnia kept showing his face around town.

 

* * *

 

Dark eyes stared at the bright screen in his lap as he quietly sat on the couch. His day had been okay ish, he stayed at Tiedoll's last night, and decided to move the last of his things before his class started at twelve. Then something had happened during chemistry, to his unapproved of work partner, which caused a fuss in the room and eventually he zoned out after a few minutes, but sadly that even had it's consequences. The said consequences of him zoning out and solely focusing on the experiment, had lead to him spilling the chemical that they had been examining for almost two hours, all over himself and the sprout of a partner he had to deal with. Then he was dragged to lunch by Lavi, and after that he had to spend three hours researching for his literature assessments coming up, whether that be by internet or actually using the library he still hadn't got anywhere, because that dumb partner of Lavi's had rearranged the whole library for the sixth time that week.

Hearing the key open the lock before the brown entry opened and closed. Kanda turned his head slightly towards the entrance way, listening to the tired sigh that left his flatmate, as shoes were removed and then muted footsteps before everything stopped. Irritated bluish black eyes stared at the tired mercury ones which just blinked right at him trying to process what was happening, and when the other did, his keys hit the ground followed with a muffled thwap, when his bag ended up next to his feet.

"You have got to be bloody joking."

"Tch..."

"No. I'm too tired for this. I probably just walked into the wrong apartment."

Rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, Allen took a deep breath as Kanda continued to watch him with a small irritated frown. Rolling his eyes as the musician went to check the name plate on the door, he turned back to his laptop, just to have the front door shut with more force than he was expecting, -- Kanda was not going to admit that he had flinched, -- and an exhausted Allen back near his bag and keys.

"T-this... has Cross plastered in all corners. That son of a bastard."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Moyashi."

"Shut up! You don't get to say anything, not after today."

Taking out his phone, Allen picked up his keys and bag, heading into the kitchen to do what he had planned to do one his way home. Make a cup of tea, but now sadly before going to sleep like planned, he had to phone Cross first, the one person he wanted to avoid calling at all costs, and then sleep.

"I have a freedom of speech... Just letting you know."

"Fuck you, Kanda!"

"Mh-hmm I'll pass."

Allen glared at him, mouth opened somewhat in shock at the Asian's reply, setting the phone on the side, Allen began walking to the back of the couch, hearing the sigh come from Kanda, and just to have the dark eyes glare up at him again.

"May I help you?"

"How are you so fucking calm? This will never work, we always argue and fight-"

"Calm down Moya-"

"That would more than likely raise alarms and I am not ready to deal with any police because I either accidentally stabbed you with a butter knife..."

He frowned at Allen, just staring at him, watching the musician elaborate on what was currently going through his head. Hand gestures along with the words coming from his mouth, each word one after another, and no pauses seen in sight for a small breather.

"O-or..."

When the younger finally paused and looked back towards him as Kanda leaned his head against the back of the couch, blinking curiously to what Allen was gonna say next. The musician gulping, as he stared at the man, the dark blue strands that were always framing his face, slipping over the cushion, the more he slouched in his spot. Whatever Kanda was doing on his laptop abandoned, as Allen noticed that he was giving the albino his full attention.

"Or... What?"

_'I'll end up doing something i regret.'_

Allen frowned, before walking back towards him and setting his hands either side of Kanda's head. Allen's face was just a little too close for the scientist to somewhat actually approve on. So as he shifted a little in his spot too pull his head away, Kanda then realised that would mean raising his head up and what with Allen leaning over, he'd rather not inflict incidents that could possibly ruin home life for him, more than what it already was. Also, if you wanted Kanda's honest opinion, Allen's imagination is a seriously over-reactive one. Sometimes it amused him, but other times it pissed him off, and depending on the situation, like their current one, he was maybe a little chill about it, but like Kanda would ever admit to that.

"Or... You did god knows what and left my possibly dead body too rot in the bathroom or something."

"You overreact to much. Look as long as you don't get in my way, we will be fine."

"Jerk!"

"Night Moyashi."

"IT'S ONLY EIGHT O'CLOCK!" Allen threw his hands up in the air and walked towards the kitchen. "WHAT ARE YOU? NINE YEARS OLD?"

"SHUT THE FRICK UP!"

"Oh my Lord... You're even swearing like one!" Allen paused and stared at the elder, blinking before a grin laced his lips. "What's the matter? Out of vulgar vocab, Kanda?"

"That's it. I'm going out."

"Wait... Where ya going?"

"Somewhere, that doesn't involve talking to you."

"Okay rude, but whatever. You're a fucking dick anyway, so I'm not at all surprised." Allen turned back to his unfinished tea. "But still disappointed."

Grabbing his bag an setting the strap over his shoulder, then grabbing his phone in his empty hand, mercury eyes turned towards the one near the door. As he held his cup, Allen slipped his phone into his hoodie pocket, and then pulled out his keys, dangling them on his fore finger towards the litera-scientist.

"Do you need them?"

"No. I picked mine up this morning."

"Alright... lock up when you leave I guess."

Turning back to the hall, he headed to what was now going to be his room, go figure Kanda would just pick his room on his own, without consulting with Allen first.

"Oh! By the way, second bedroom is mine, Moyashi!"

"I already know that! I was here before you, BaKanda!"

"Is that why you slept on the couch?"

"Shut the bloody hell up, arsehole! It's not like I wanted it anyway!"

Kanda pulled his jacket on as Allen set his laptop up on his desk, before sipping his tea, glaring at the entry way of his room, rubbing his eyes a little. Allen was still tired and just wanted to sleep, so the sooner Kanda left, the better for Allen it would be.

"See you later. Moyashi."

"Fuck you! Go suck a dick and enjoy your stupid shitty balcony room when you get back!"

A small smirk made it's way onto Kanda's lips when he heard the door to the first room slam close, and continued to put his shoes on. Allen waited till he heard the front door close before letting out a sigh and dragged himself to his bed. He just wanted to be graced by sleep, was that too much to ask?

 

* * *

 

To be honest Kanda didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, but well, he could possibly do what the sprout says and go suck dick, then again he wasn't a very social person and today just didn't seem like a good night for him to go to a club. Kanda though guessed he would just go to one of the shops that don't close till like ten and grab something from there, maybe calm himself a bit at a park, visit Lavi or Tiedoll -- highly doubtful, but optional, -- then head back to the apartment, by then Allen could be asleep or something.

 

「 8 : 30 pm 」

バカ ラビ

 

 **Yuu**  : Oi. I'm coming over.

 **Lavi**  : What the fuck, but okay?

 **Yuu**  : Shut up.

 **Lavi**  : I'd hate to be your significant other, yeesh.

 

Lavi wouldn't ask questions right? Kanda let out a quiet fuck as he made his way to the shop, maybe he should've gone for Tiedoll's instead. Well he would go to Lenalee's but her brother sort of pisses him off as well as freaks him out.

 

* * *

 

It was probably at least midnight, and Kanda sat at the kitchen table, half a bag of ramen crisps open and a bottle of ice lemon flavoured black tea. His laptop open in front of him with a not even half finished literature assessment on screen as he slept, before jolting awake when he heard the cautious slow footsteps head down the corridor. Raising his head tiredly, he watched the younger as he rubbed his eyes and sniffled a little, heading to make the Earl Gray tea he always brought himself, lavender scented if Kanda remembered the smell right. Tiedoll still has a box of it in his cupboard for when the sprout decided to pay a surprise visit, and by that Kanda meant Cross dragging the kid along with him because he could.

"You know, It's rude to stare..."

Allen glanced over his shoulder before quickly turning back to his drink, like ge was afraid to let anyone see him. It wasn't like Kanda hadn't seen the kid like this before. Wait. Had he ever seen Allen like this before? Confusion laced his expression as he looked back down at his laptop screen.

"Also if you're gonna sleep, move to your shitty room."

"Go die. Fucking brat."

"Ah. There he is. The vulgar Kanda everyone knows and I hate... but maybe, just maybe someone loves him."

"Give me one good reason to not kill you?"

"I dunno... Full rent? My pretty face..."

Puffy grey eyes rimmed red from crying, turned to exhausted yet irritated dark brown ones staring back at him. Tiredly Allen shrugged as he sighed, leaning against the counter, whilst Kanda just blinked at him.

"Free kill? I got nothing man."

"You're fucking crazy."

"Not proven... but more than likely a yes."

Pushing himself from the counter, he soon pulled the chair out opposite Kanda and sat down, staring out the window a little as the rain tapped against the glass, before turning back to the man opposite him.

"Did you make it back before it rained?"

"Not... exactly, but it didn't matter anyway."

Allen quietly nodded before turning back to the window, the elder just glanced from his laptop towards him, then back to the screen.

"You're not used to it right...?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Lavi said you moved from America..."

"Oh... Well, I might have moved from America... but Cross moved around a lot... Before that though... I was raised by Ma- I'm actually from here."

Kanda blinked a little when Allen quickly diverted his sentence. He was a little curious to what he was going to say but decided to leave it. It obviously seemed that Allen was avoiding anything surrounding this person.

"Well aren't you talkative..."

"Yup... but don't expect it always."

"Why would I?"

Kanda glanced at him, noticing that he had already finished his drink and was now setting his empty cup in the sink. Allen then just turned to walk out the kitchen entrance and lifted his hand, gesturing towards him leaving.

"Night."

"I guess."

"Oh!" Stepping back into the room he glanced at the man and grinned. "You still owe me an apology... and a new Metallica shirt."

"Oh, come on! You weren't even looking at where you were going!"

"Neither were you... Otherwise, you would've dodged it." Allen leaned against the door frame as Kanda went to say something but was stopped, averting his gaze somewhat. "We all know you could've dodged it."

Kanda let out a low growl and sighed before slouching in his chair, as Allen hummed making his way towards his somewhat friend, as Kanda opened a new tab and typed in an online store name.

"Hey... You use Hot Topic too?"

"Not completely..."

Allen looked at him, leaning on the back of the chair, just like earlier and Kanda glanced up at him, and regretted it instantly. His gaze snapping right back to his laptop screen, as grey eyes blinked just for a scoff to follow Kanda's actions.

"Drop Dead, of course."

"I hate you."

"I know, moving on."

"Stop leaning over me, Moyashi!"

"No."

"There is a chair right there!"

"Nope. Until I get my fucking replacement shirt, you can deal with me leaning over you."

"I swear. I will end you."

"Un huh, keep telling yourself that, BaKanda."

Both went back to scrolling through the list of clothes, before Allen had pointed at one of the shirts, smiling before he began chuckling at his flatmates expression of horror mixed with confusion, because the shirt Allen had pointed at was a crop top, and it just struck Kanda that yes, somehow Allen had directed him to the women's section of the site, and no he wasn't all that surprised at the fact. He may not pay much attention to Allen, but sometimes, he noticed what the kid would wear and how Lenalee would gush over the outfits during breaks they all shared.

"Moyashi?"

"You'll be surprised how much women's shirts and bottoms I actually have BaKanda." Shrugging, Allen soon took over, on scrolling as Kanda processed the information. "Don't hurt yourself hun... It's not that strange now days."

"Okay... It's not like I'm bothered, but just... why?"

"Well... They're comfy... and I guess cute."

"But they're expensive?"

"True... Its why I barely buy them, but if I see something I like... and have the money at the time, well I grab it whilst I can."

"Makes sense..."

Slapping the kids hand away, had Allen backing away, and standing behind Kanda rubbing the offended area softly. He watched as Kanda went back to scrolling, grey eyes scanning over the lines of clothes, humming at certain shirts, mostly band tees and a few film or cartoon ones, as well as other clothing items, causing Kanda to bite back the irritated growl that wanted to escape him, by physically biting his tongue.

They scrolled through the site a little longer before Kanda let out a frustrated groan, he had an essay to get back to, it was almost three and he was getting sleepy, the nap before had honestly did no justice for him, so right now he just wished the sprout would pick a shirt and let him be.

"Hey. Moyashi... Can you either pick a shirt or wait till later on..."

Kanda rested his forehead on the table, Allen caught glimpse at the tense state the elders body was in before sighing.

"Fine, just get me this tank and I'll leave ya alone."

"Fucking finally."

"Oh... Shush your mush, fuckwit."

Kanda lowly growled at the insult, as he added the shirt to the shopping cart, before paying for it and confirming the details. Quietly he then closed the site down and pulled up the word doc, just to go back to his essay. Though his blue eyes trailed after Allen as he made himself a cup of tea, and only now was Kanda properly noticing the clothes the younger wore to bed. He wasn't going to comment or admit to anything that passed through his mind when the musician reached for the sugar in the cupboard. Instead Kanda was going to comment on his terrible shopping time.

"Honestly if I hadn't been forced half the time to go shopping with Lenalee... You would be the worst person ever, when it comes to shopping."

"You go shopping? Lena sure is amazing... Wow." Allen grinned behind the rim of his cup, before shrugging. "Night."

"I am going end you so badly."

"Oh... before I forget again." Allen pouted as Kanda groaned out a really annoyed what and stared at him. "Yeesh, I was just wondering if we had Chem tomorrow... or well... today?"

"Do you not have a copy of your days?"

"I did... but..." The hands around the cup tightened as Allen gritted his teeth, grinding out then name. "Cross got angry and teared it up."

"Cross is a dickhead."

"Yeah..." Frowning a little, liquid silver stared at the liquid in the cup. "I'll get a new one... today... but do we have it?"

"No. You're fine... I have chem, just not the joint lesson with you."

"Okay... well. Night, for real this time."

"Whatever."

Blue eyes watched as the pianist walked off, a sigh leaving him when the door to the guy's room closed. A frown forming on his face, before going back onto the internet, he was going to need it anyway. Whereas Allen just buried his head into his pillow, hoping to fall asleep, though the rain was off putting, the musician didn't think he would ever sleep the same way again when it rained.

 

* * *

 

A harsh knock against his bedroom door, caused the kid to startle as he growled into his pillow, cursing Kanda as he roamed his room to get ready for the tiring day ahead of him. So by time he got out of his room and dressed, the younger of the two blinked at the extra plate of food on the table, silver eyes switched between the plate and Kanda cautiously, before going to sit opposite the Asian.

"You... didn't do anything to it right?"

"Yeah... I slipped a bit of methylxanthine."

Allen paused and just stared at the elder before scowling, kicking his shin under the table, just to huff a quiet insult at him.

"I'm gonna ignore that, because you just implied that chocolate and caffeine will kill me..."

Kanda looked at him, but Allen silenced him as he stabbed the eggs. Kanda set his fork down intrigued to what the younger was going to say, and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and stretching out his legs.

"Okay, in the long run yes, but you're also forgetting that it is only seriously dangerous to animals, because there are two or three other types of methylxanthines that help a persons health."

"So you do listen in lesson then. At least I now know, I'm not completely wasting my time."

Allen glared at his companion, before actually kicking the man's feet, just for Kanda to trap said foot between his ankles.

"It was a compliment... To a certain extent. "

"You basically called me a house pet."

"Fair point, but..." Releasing the Allen's foot, Kanda soon sat up and picked up his fork, going back to his plate of food. "I would never put chocolate in a fucking breakfast that is eggs and bacon. That is just disgusting and whoever does should be shot."

"Touchè."

"Well... At least that's one thing we can agree on."

"I have a feeling... Lavi would do that though."

"I... I can't even begin to disagree, with how right you probably are, Moyashi."

"I have a fucking name. BaKanda, use it."

"I'll think about it."

Openly glaring at the other as Allen finished the rest of his breakfast off. His mind whirring as they sat there, Kanda minding his own business as he scrolled through his phone before kicking -- well at least that's what Allen registered it as -- under the table, for glaring at him too long, causing the albino to flinch and frown at his flatmate.

"We should... Head out... I'll uh..."

"I'll go first."

"Oh... uhm okay."

"What?"

"No... It's nothing. Go if you're gonna go."

"Hmm... Whatever."

Allen stared at his hands as Kanda moved to the sink with their plates, then headed to grab his bag from the lounge. Though as he passed the pianist, Allen felt his whole body tense up, grey eyes staring straight in front of him, as whatever was going on around him started to frazzle out. He snapped back to it when the front door slammed shut and just raised a hand to his head, biting his lip at the familiar sensation. Letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding before covering his face with his hands, confused and let out an embarrassed unmanly squeak.

"What the fuck?"

 

「 7 : 30 am 」

The Sleepover Club

 

 **#NotCheating :**  What's with this name...

 **#NotCheating :** Also... Oi @#Pirate ... Do you put Methylxanthine with Bacon and Egg?

 **#NotGay :**  Al... Lavi is smart enough to know what that is

 **#NotSamurai :**  How much do you want to bet?

 **#NotCheating :**  50

 **#NotSamurai :**  70

 **#NotGay :**  100

 **#NotCheating :**  Shit Lena... really? You trust him that much?

 **#NotGay :**  Yup.

 **#NotCheating :**  Damn.

_#Pirate is online_

**#Pirate :**  Wtaf guys? Its too early for your bs.

 

Reaching the bus stop Allen lifted his head before freezing where he stood, gulping as he looked anyway but at the man in front of him, much to his disappointment though, Kanda rose his head from his phone screen before looking around towards him, blinking once before that signature scowl laced his lips and he turned away. The albino stood there somewhat confused before trying to work it all put and just bit his lip instead. Why was he suddenly disappointed? The vibration from his phone pulled him out of his self loathing, as he looked at the screen, before feeling his body tense and slowly lifted his gaze to the student in front of him, as the other gripped his phone, in a grip that Allen felt like Kanda was going to crush it there and then.

 

「 7 : 50 am 」

The Sleepover Club

 

 **#Pirate :**  I... Yeah why?

 **#NotGay :**  Lavi... Do you know what that stuff is?

 **#Pirate :**  Of course.

 **#Pirate**  : Caffeine and Chocolate mostly.

 **#NotGay :**  ...

 **#NotGay :**  Why?

 **#NotCheating :**  Looks like yer out 200 Lena.

 **#NotGay :**  I do not know you anymore Lavi.

 _#NotGay and #NotCheating is_ _offline_

 **#NotSamurai :**  You should reflect on your actions... Or just kill yourself now.

 **#NotSamurai :**  Stupid rabbit.

_#NotSamurai is offline_

**#Pirate :**  Wtf just happened... Wtf did i do?

 

* * *

 

Allen stepped off the bus and sighed to himself. He was already exhausted and the day hasn't even properly revved up. Hoisting his bag on his shoulder, as he headed towards the gates of the college/university he went to, before stumbling forwards from being attacked by someone. Grumbling he went to hit the stranger but paused seeing Lavi there with Kanda and Lenalee.

"Don't bloody do that."

"Right... Sorry, Al."

"Whatever."

"What crawled up your ass?"

Allen glared at Kanda and scowled before letting out a scoff. Kanda just blinked at the musician before tilting his head slightly.

"You sure are one to talk."

The blank expression on the Asian's face soon morphed into irritation, as Allen pivoted on the heel of his foot, just to head towards the main entrance. Lenalee and Lavi glanced at each other before sighing tiredly.

"Here they go."

"Not even five minutes into the school day."

Allen carried on walking just before being stopped by someone grabbing his wrist, and turned to glare at the taller male.

"Shut your fucking blower, Sprout."

"What was that?" Yanking his wrist from Kanda's grasp before shoving the other away. "How about you take your own advice, tosspot."

"You fucking brat."

"Hmm? What's wrong, Kanda? You can deal but can't take?"

Lenalee clenched her fists as soon as Kanda had threw the first punch at Allen, just for the albino to retaliate. Bags thrown to one side, she soon nudged Lavi to help her break them up, before she punched both of the guy's arms and huffed.

"Oi! Watch your language, punks!" Handing them their bags she sighed and frowned at them both. "Can't you go five minutes without getting hands on and making each other bleed?"

"Sorry Lena."

She glared at Kanda as the dark haired male gritted his teeth, before growling out his apology.

"Yeah... What the sprout said..."

It was the cloest she was going to get, so Lenalee took it as it came. The two watched him walk off as Allen wiped his mouth with the sleeve off his jumper and heading into the building as well to his first lesson. Lavi just patted the girl's shoulder and gestured to the building, as Lenalee relaxed and just nodded following the redhead into the building.

 

「 10 : 20 am 」

Gambler

 

 **Lavi :** Have Yuu made up yet?

 **Gambler :**  What? No.

 **Gambler :** Don't use his name!

 **Lavi :** Touchy. Yikes™

 **Gambler :**  Go away Lavi

 **Lavi :**  Just saying. Yuu probably should before tonight.

 **Gambler :**  What did you do? And stop that!

 **Lavi :**  Tell yuu later, boi.

 **Gambler :**   _Lavi!_

 

The redhead snickered at the replies before sighing and going back to the books he was putting back. Golden eyes peeked around the corner of the aisle and glanced at Lavi, a soft smirk on his lips.

"What ya laughing at."

"Just an idiot. Nothing that concerns you."


	3. Friday Night Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group Chat Names:
> 
> #NotGay | Out Of Your League | Nice Legs Daisy Dukes = Lenalee  
> #Pirate | BakaUsagi | Playboy = Lavi  
> #NotSamurai | 11/10 | BaKanda = Kanda  
> #NotCheating | BakaMoyashi | Bottomless Pit = Allen

**[Thursday] "The Sleepover Club"**

 

 _#Pirate and_ _#NotGay is online_

 

#Pirate **:** So, Allen and Kanda's. Friday Night?

 

#NotGay: Sure. I can sneak out.

 

#Pirate: Alright then, what about you guys?

 

_#NotGay and #Pirate are offline._

 

**[Friday] "The Sleepover Club"**

 

_#NotCheating and #NotSamurai are online_

 

#NotCheating: Not Happening

 

#NotSamurai: Not Fucking Happening

 

_#Pirate is online_

 

#Pirate: Whoa.

#Pirate: You both agreed on something.

#Pirate: It's a miracle.

 

#NotSamurai: I will kill you.

 

#Pirate: I'm kidding man.

 

#NotCheating: Not if I get to him first.

 

#NotSamurai: Back off Moyashi. He is my kill!

 

#NotCheating: I dibs.

 

#NotSamurai: What are you? 12?

 

#NotCheating: Older than you obviously.

 

#NotSamurai: Fuck you.

 

#NotCheating: I told you yesterday, maybe later.

 

#Not Samurai: Scratch that, I am killing you first.

 

#NotCheating: Have fun paying full rent.

 

#NotSamurai: ...

 

#NotCheating: Don't click your tongue!

 

_#NotGay is online_

 

#Pirate: Are you guys...

 

#NotGay: Sitting next to each other?

 

#NotCheating: ...

 

#Pirate: Are you?

 

#NotCheating: They were the only seats left.

#NotCheating: STOP KICKING ME STUPID KNIFE WIELDING BASTARD!

#NotCheating: alkALKNFS

  
_#NotCheating is offline_

 

#Pirate: ...

  
#NotGay: ...

 

#NotSamurai: He stole my phone... So I stole his.

#NotSamurai: Ah. Gotta go, BaKanda is complaining again. Plus it's our stop.

 

#Pirate: Its kinda weird, seeing that sentence with Kanda's name as the sender... But sure.

#Pirate: Tonight is happening though.

 

_#NotCheating is online_

 

#NotSamurai: Lock the doors, BaKanda.

 

#NotSamurai: And give me my phone back!

 

#NotCheating: Don't tell me what to do, Moyashi!

 

#NotCheating: And come get it, if you want it.

 

#NotSamurai: Just wait, bastard.

* * *

 

Kanda only just made it through the door, and got his bag off his back, before he was tackled to the ground, Allen dropped everything at the door, and now currently sat on the elders waist reaching for his phone, that Kanda held out of reach, his spare hand gripping at the younger's shirt collar. A growl left the kid, as he grabbed the fingers locked on his shirt collar still reaching for his phone.

"Why are you being so difficult!"

"It's fun watching you struggle."

"Did I ever mention how much I hate you." Kanda laughed as he held the phone out of reach more. "You have no idea how much I want to punch you right now."

"I have an estimated guess." Kanda retorted.

Allen glared at the elder, as Kanda just smirked at him, how he wanted to just wipe that smirk of the elder's face. Thinking for a moment, Allen bit his lip reaching once more for his phone, carefully trying not to slip. He let out a defeated sigh and just sat back still straddling the elder.

"You really aren't gonna give it back are you?"

"I'm debating."

"C'mon Kanda. I'll literally do anything, just give me my fucking phone back."

"Anything?"

Kanda looked at the younger sceptically he had to make sure, so when Allen nodded to his question Kanda's smirked grew and Allen gulped his brows furrowing.

"Anything. Honestly I mean it."

"Alright."

The elder set his phone on the carpeted flooring and Allen reached out for it, but felt his breath hitch, as the room spun and he found himself looking up at the elder student. Silver eyes moved from cobalt blue as he cranes his neck to look at the smartphone that was just a little out of his reach. Stretching Allen let out a groan, before he gasped at Kanda's movement to push the phone further out of Allen's reach. The tremble that rippled through Allen's body didn't go unnoticed to Kanda, as he felt the denim clad thighs flinch against his.

"You really think it was gonna be that easy, Stupid Moyashi."

"Kanda... You bastard!"

Kanda ignored the younger as he leaned closer to him, his hands tightly holding Allen's above his head. Another smirk made it's way across Kanda's lips as he took note of the anger in the silver orbs.

"So. Since you said you'd do _anything_ for your phone back... How about we make a deal?"

"What?"

"Now we both know that one of use could pay all that rent and the other could just chill..." Allen hummed, as the elder continued. "But we both decided to pay half each."

"What's your point?"

"Where's the benefit for us, minus the roof over our head."

"Uhm... I'm not following."

"Idiot. I don't want to live with you, and yet I also do not want to pay full rent." Kanda hissed out. "Sound familiar."

"Again I repeat. What's your point?"

"Still not getting it I see."

"I know we hate each other and all, but what the hell could benefit to the point that I would actu-"

Stopping himself in realisation, Allen's eyes widened as he thought back to what has happened so far. The subtle brushes of skinship when they're next to each other at college, and then this morning at breakfast, yesterday in the kitchen.

"Kanda... You're not suggesting what I think you are."

"... And if I am?"

Allen shifted a little swallowing the gasp that wanted to escape at his movement. Kanda had tightened his grip around the pale wrists and inhaling silently, at Allen's movements.

"Then... I believe _later_ just became _now_."

Kanda looked at the younger as the silver eyes darkened a little. The elder hummed, his hands slipping from the younger's wrist as he locked their fingers.

"I mean... Seeing you this morning... In just your sweats..." Allen gasped when Kanda rolled his hips. "A-And... Last n-night..." Allen bit his lip feeling the breath ghost over his ear. "Ah- Christ Kanda!"

"So sensitive."

"Fuck off!"

Allen sighed at the feeling of the teeth tugging at his ear, as Kanda pulled back hummed, Allen blinking a little his breath a little paced.

"W-What?"

"Your earrings..."

Silver eyes widened in shock, he didn't think the elder noticed his piercings at all. Biting his lip a little he looked away and hummed.

"I forgot to put them in this morning..."

"Hm."

Kanda released his hands, before slipping hand under the younger waist, Allen turned back towards the elder, wrapping his arms around the Japanese males neck.

"Kanda... You sure about this..." Allen gulped. "We aren't on y'know perfect terms."

"Which is why I am sure. We aren't friends, and not quite at the enemy category. So no feelings will be hurt."

"I guess."

Allen hummed, before wrapping his legs around the elders waist and tightening his arms, when Kanda sat back.

"Plus... When it's gets stressful at college, and neither of us wanna go out." Kanda licked the younger's neck a little. "You might as well stay in bed Moyashi."

"Right... Or you could just stay in bed and I join you."

Standing up with the help of the couch, Kanda kept a firm grip around the younger as Allen kissed him. Moving around the couch, Kanda soon sat down, the elder nipped at the plush bottom lip as Allen shifted to get comfortable his arms resting over the elders shoulders, as Kanda's hands rested on his hips.  
Allen let out a quiet hum feeling Kanda moved his hands under his shirt, the pads of his thumbs drawing small circles over the pale skin, as Allen loosed the hair tie from the Kanda's hair, and tangling his fingers within the strands.

Their kiss soon deepened when Kanda let out a silent groan from the younger calmly rolled his hips against his, and Allen let out a breathy chuckle before taking the opportunity to brush his tongue over Kanda's.  
Allen only remembered through the haze in his mind of what day it was and pulled back from the elder just to rest his head on Kanda's shoulder, as he muffled the silent moan, from Kanda grazing his skin with his nails, both of them calmly taking in air.

"By the way... Kanda."

"Hm."

"Did you lock the door?"

"You tackled me before I could."

Kanda side glanced at Allen, before there was a cough from behind them. Both then looked towards the door seeing their two friends standing there, Allen's cheeks flustered red before he climbed off Kanda and ran to his room picking his phone up along the way and Kanda sighed in annoyance. Standing up, Kanda instantly grabbed the bag out of Lavi's hand and pointed at the front room walking into the kitchen with Lenalee, the girl carrying another bag that was full of food. As Lenalee started to place the crisps into a bowl along with other dry snacks they had brought over, Kanda checked his phone and frowned, before sighing.

 

**[Friday] "Brat Moyashi to BaKanda"**

Brat Moyashi: Hey... Can you bring me a drink?

  
BaKanda: What drink? Also, I am not dealing with a drunk Lavi and probably tipsy Lenalee, alone.  
****

Brat Moyashi: Vodka and Coke.

Brat Moyashi: ...

Brat Moyashi: I might let you suffer.

 

BaKanda: You'll have to come back soon.

 

Brat Moyashi: Get me drunk... And I'll think about it.

 

BaKanda: ...

 

 

Taking a glass out of the cupboard, Kanda just silently muttered insults under his breath and two stupid idiots currently in the house, pouring the cola into a glass, and blinked before moving to grab the vodka because trust Allen to know Lavi has vodka. Lenalee quietly watching the elder from her peripheral vision, as the teen made the drink and then left the kitchen, glancing at his phone again.

 

 

**[Friday] "Bookworm to Guts"**

 

Bookworm: Dude. You didn't say you two were... Y'know!?

 

 

"Fuck off, Rabbit!"

There was a laugh from the lounge as Lenalee just sighed before hearing a door open and close down the hall.

* * *

"Oi."

Allen looked over his shoulder and then looked back, as Kanda just sighed again, - he's been doing that quite a lot lately - setting the drink on the bedside table with the small bottle of vodka, before sitting down on the edge of the other's bed as Allen just shifted in his spot.

"You really want me to go back out there?"

"Hn."

Allen bit his lip a bit before shrugging and crawling the the edge of the bed, before taking his drink and turning to the elder.

"Like I said... Get me drunk and I'll think about it."

"You've spent most of your life with Cross." Kanda watched gritting his teeth as Allen down his drink. "Getting you drunk is easier said than done. I've heard stories from Froi."

Allen chuckled with a small smile, setting the glass back on the surface. Humming a little as he poured another glass, and Kanda just hummed, before taking the glass handed to him, the younger just messed with the bottom of his tank top. He hadn't been in this sort of situation for a while, so he was a bit nervous, - if he wasn't arguing with Kanda before hand - Kanda just sighed before finish the glass and pouring Allen another drink. Honestly Kanda didn't care if they were sharing a glass, they'd already made out. What's the worse that could happen from sharing a glass?

"He... ugh- he drinks wine." Coughed as he downed the drink and cringed. "The hell! It burns."

Allen shivered a little glancing slightly at the elder, a quiet moan through gritted teeth leaving the younger because of the rush from the vodka. He had never drank vodka straight without coke or something. Huffing out a breath, grabbing the elders wrist and looking at him, mercury eyes glancing between cobalt eyes and the elders lips, before he took the glass filling it again.  
Kanda took the glass and downed it, and just the image of the elder, as he drank the drink had Allen swallowing the second groan. Crawling back to his spot behind Kanda, just for the elder growled, grabbing Allen's arm and tugging him back so he was partially on his lap as the younger inhaled some air. The world spinning for a second time that day, before he felt the firm grip - that he knew so well because of their disputes - on his chin.

"K-Kanda... I'm not a heavy drinker like Cross."

"Is that so."

"Mhm."

A small squeak left Allen as he stared up at the elder, Kanda caging him against the mattress with his arms before leaning down, swiping his tongue over the corner of Allen's lips, the younger letting out a breathy gasp, shifting slightly where he was laying, before bringing the elder into a deep kiss. He could taste the vodka on Kanda's lips and his is pretty goddamn sure Kanda can taste it on his. His hand over the back off Kanda's neck as the elder's hand slipped under his shirt his fingers brushing against the pale skin as he swallowed Allen's whimper. Mercury eyes glazed over as the younger's cheeks flustered a rosy red.

"Mh~ Doesn't m-mean I'm light either, ahh~!"

Allen arched covering his mouth a little letting a gasp and a muffled moan as Kanda moved down his jaw to his neck, nails softly tracing over the albino's abdomen as he pressed his hips into Allen's with more pressure this time.

"K-Kanda..."

Allen trembled as he bit his lip. Another gasp leaving when Kanda hummed tugging down the collar of his already loose tank top and nibbled at the skin stretched over the his collarbone, his hand moving from the collar of Allen's shirt, back underneath it. The chime alerting the younger that he had a new message, before he reached for his phone, though Kanda stopped him first pinning his wrist to the bed. The elder bit a little harder and sucking roughly on the spot causing Allen to moan, curling his toes against the sheets, because Jesus Christ Kanda's marking him.

Mercury eyes turned to the lit up screen of his phone, as he softly whimpered turning back to Kanda letting out a pant at the way the cobalt blue eyes darkened to a midnight blue shade with want. Something Allen never thought he would see.

 

 

**[Friday] "That One and Only Straight Friend to Panty"**

 

That One and Only Straight Friend: Allen. Istg if you and Kanda don't get out here right now, I'm going to drag you both out! Smh.

 

 

Groaning Allen made up his mind and glanced at his wrist as he began to sat up, before Kanda released it completely, just to feel the younger sit up and soon straddled his lap, before reaching past the elder to his phone and having Kanda frowning at his actions. A yelp left the younger when Kanda buried his head into the crook of Allen's neck, biting down on the skin and running his hands over the younger's bare skin, as a shallow breath left Allen, the musician rolling his hips more into Kanda's when he felt the fingers trace the scars.

"K-Kanda! W-wait a sec."

 

 

**[Friday] "Panty to That One and Only Straight Friend"**

 

Panty: We'll be out soon. Just plotting Lavi's demise.

 

That One and Only Straight Friend: Yeah... Keep it down. I do actually want to remember the 'Innocent Allen Walker' after tonight, not the one that moans like a pornstar.

 

 

"Kand- Ahhh~!"

Allen dropped his phone just to grip the elders shirt, grinding down against Kanda, when the elder trailed his nails roughly down his back. Kanda smirked against his neck before Allen cursed him quietly gritting his teeth.

"Y-You p-prick."

Allen leaned back and tugged at Kanda's hair earning a groan, before his phone was moved to the side and Allen nudged the elder with enough force, just expecting Kanda to drag him down too.

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll be surprised." Allen bit the elders bottom lip, before kissing him. "Mhm. You done this before right?"

"Yeah... You?"

"Yeah." Allen rolled his hips again, against Kanda's both moaning, before he felt Kanda tug at his shirt. "Nh. Eager much."

"Shut up, and take it off already."

"You too."

Allen sat up just enough for Kanda to remove his shirt before the latter did the same, instantly the albino began kissing down the elders neck as he rolled his hips, as Kanda rolled his hips up, as well as holding a firm grip around Allen's thighs. Kanda let out a low groan in the back of his throat when Allen tugged at the stud in his ear pushing his hips further into the elders before pulling away blushing, before kissing the elder.

"I'll be right back. Promise."

"Oi. Moyashi."

He tugged the younger back before wrapping his arm tightly around the boys waist as he firmly held the albinos chin, Allen's cheeks flustered more as he let out a quiet moan at the way the elder handled him, a knowing smirk appearing on Kanda's face.

"Promise."

Kanda growled as he released the younger and Allen left the room heading to the kitchen, the younger ignored the whistle from the living room before remembering he left his shirt in the room, so the red streaks in his back along with his scars and the hickeys were all visible. Taking the bottle of coke he turned and bowed a little to the others before heading back to the room. Lavi laughing as Lenalee just snorted at his actions became muffled as he walked down the hall to his room.

* * *

Closing the door, he looked over at Kanda and probably moaned aloud by the way Kanda looked back at him and smirk raising an eyebrow. Setting the alcohol on the table he laughed as Kanda pulled him into his lap again. In all honestly if Allen was hard earlier on the couch, well it was even more painful now, and Kanda was probably in the same stranded mess.

"F-fuck... Kanda please..."

"Alright. Damn."

Allen whimpered as he kissed the elder hard, grinding against him more, both of them swallowing each other's moans, And breathy chuckle leaving Allen when he heard the muffled sounds of Lavi's playlist from the lounge.

"I'm really... Gonna kill him."

"Ah ghn... S-Sure... Later." Allen fumbled with the button on Kanda's trousers, sighing when Kanda tugged gently at his ear, his hands firmly groping the younger's ass. "Ha~ah! Please!"

Kanda traced his fingers down the the button of Allen's trousers, as he grinned at how the younger's brows furrowed in annoyance the porceline skin flustered red, as nails dug into his shoulders. Kanda then decided it was enough teasing and unfasened the younger's trousers, tugging them down.  
With a great deal of struggle, as Allen bit his lip and buried his head into the elders shoulder, as soon as Kanda removed them completely. Kanda took in the small scars on the younger's bare skin his fingers carefully tracing them, the sounds of shallow and strained inhales and exhales of air came from the younger.

"Nhn~ K-Kan-"

"I won't ask."

Allen nodded and quietly thanked the elder before whimpering as his body trembled at the feeling of the elders hands softly running along his skin before massaging his ass. A quiet fuck left Allen as he grinded against Kanda's still fully clothed arousal, the rough fabric making him arch into the latter.

"I-In the d-drawer..."

Kanda nodded and rolled them over reaching for the drawers, as Allen let a cry arching, as his toes curled against the edge of the bed, tugging at the sheets, when Kanda gently wrapped his fingers around the younger's member. Kanda got what he needed from the drawer, before setting the much needed items on the pillow. In a hazy rush from the alcohol intake, Allen turned over and lifted himself up so he was on his hands and knees.

A shiver ran down Allen's spine, when he felt the hands run over his thighs before settling on his ass, before the elder gently ran his finger along his entrance, just for Allen to gasp, and bite his lower lip.

"Agnh! K-Kan~da!"

A gasp left the younger when he felt the hot wet slick muscle run over his entrance looking over his shoulder, Allen moaned at the sight before dropping against the mattress again, his dick twitching at every moment that Kanda pushed his tongue against his entrance.

"N-nh. K-Kanda w-wait..."

Looking back as he felt his thighs tremble, when Kanda softly bit his cheek, Kanda leaned back to remove his trousers and boxers before seeing the younger laying on his side just to roll over into his back. Reaching out of the elder, as Kanda leaned over him. Reaching for the lube to prep the younger.

"P-Please... K-Kanda..."

"A-Alright."

* * *

Lavi sat in the lounge slouched in the armchair as Lenalee laid across the couch both holding a some form of alcoholic drink in their hand. The music playing loud enough to muffle the sounds from the bedroom down the hall. Honestly Lenalee figured they weren't gonna come back out, not after how they caught them when they arrived and the fact that they both know these probably haven't seen a glimpse of sex since god knows when.

"Wanna go to the store?"

"I thought you would never fucking ask Lena."

The two stood up and grabbed their coats plus Allen's keys from the kids bag, before heading out the door locking it and leaving the music on. Hopefully, _hopefully_ when they return the two would be done and you know maybe, they can all rest easy for the rest of the night and probably most of the Saturday before Lenalee is dragged away by her brother for leaving the house without notice and well getting drunk with three guys two of which are gay as fuck not that she gives a crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this will mostly be updated Sun/Mon/Tues depends when I get the chance. I'm not sure if it will be every week or every two weeks.
> 
> There will maybe sometimes double updates. (Mostly for linked chapters e.g chapters that lead into the next.)


	4. Memor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group Chat Names:
> 
> #NotGay | Out Of Your League | Nice Legs Daisy Dukes | #BrainBleachPlease = Lenalee  
> #Pirate | BakaUsagi | Playboy | #GiveMeStrength = Lavi  
> #NotSamurai | 11/10 | BaKanda |#WhatTheFuckHappened = Kanda  
> #NotCheating | Save Me™ | Bottomless Pit | #NotDrinking = Allen
> 
> SMS Names:
> 
> [ Allen ] Baka Moyashi, Panty, Bitch Better Have My Money, Gambler and #100  
> [ Kanda ] BaKanda, Stocking, Guts, Crazy Scientist and Son  
> [ Lavi ] Wikipedia, Bookworm, Dealer, Person I Tolerate and Idiot Grandson.  
> [ Lenalee ] That One And Only Straight Friend and Baby Sister Lena.
> 
> [ Cross ] Lower Than Trash.  
> [ Tiedoll ] Mum  
> [ Tyki ] #SMD and Perv  
> [ Bookman ] Jiji Panda Bear  
> [ Komui ] Crazy Bro

A blurry bright light was the first thing Allen saw when he opened his eyes, And then a groan left him, as he sat up. He wasn't feeling nauseous or anything, he's been in situations like this before ー getting drunk feeling nauseous, but never throwing up ー but this time, whatever else happened he never did. For starters, being in his room. That was unusual. Sighing again he grabbed his phone off the side table and decided to ask.

**[Saturday]**

**"The Sleepover Club"**

 

_#NotCheating is online_

 

#NotCheating: My fucking head...

#NotCheating: What the hell happened?

 

_#NotGay is online_

 

#NotGay: Look to your left 「 Mr. I can moan louder than You™ 」

 

#NotCheating:  Whaー? Oh... Fuck.

 

_#NotCheating left the group chat_

#NotGay: Great.

 

* * *

On the other hand, Kanda quietly laid there, before deciding to do something reasonable, they both knew the limits before the science teacher they shared would snap, And both were pretty fucking sure that Cross would snap at this mess of a situation. So sitting up and slipping on his sweats, reading the note left on them, ticked him off a bit, because: One; His bedroom was literally across the hall! Two; Lenalee went in there, and there is stuff the elder doesn't want people to see. Three; Kanda is very capable of getting a pair of sweats on his own. He'll grumble at her later though.

Walking out of the room, he ignored the two in the lounge and just headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Okay privacy for one, but not the other, he may be a total ass, but like said he wasn't going to let the stupid sprout go to his carers home ー that's even if Cross is home ー and either be questioned or god knows what. He ran the bath and was silent before looking through one of the cupboards for something, it's not like he knows the sprout to the bone but he had a gut feeling that Allen used bath bombs and if he had to deal with Cross, Kanda would probably do the same ーif had not killed the professor before hand.

To Kanda's luck he pulled the small woven box of bath bombs from under the sink and he never thought he would have to think so hard on choosing a scent. Actually why was he thinking so hard? Picking one and setting it into the water, he made his way back to the younger's bedroom.  
Stepping into the room, he soon moved over to the side Allen was laying on before nudging the younger, and then finding him a pair of sweats or something to wear. After grabbing some sweats and nudging the younger again, Allen groaned as he woken up and stared at the elder.

"Wake up... I made you a bath, and don't you have to see Cross today?"

The tired glare aimed at him, made Kanda smirk as the sprout groaned before sighing and lifting himself up. Pain shooting up his spine as he let out a faint gasp, and Kanda sighed before handing over the sweats and then helping Allen onto his back so they both could get to the bathroom in peace.

"Why you being so nice suddenly?"

"Well... As much as I hate you... I don't honestly want you going to see Cross smelling of sex and alcohol."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Hmm."

"But... Thanks, Kanda."

"Whatever."

They reached the bathroom, and Allen tightened his grip around Kanda's shoulders and waist as the elder opened the bathroom door. The one - now two - friends of theirs knocked out in the lounge, Lenalee actually making it to a couch and Lavi ending up on the floor. Sighing the two just entered the bathroom before closing the door behind them and Kanda set Allen gently onto the floor.  
Once Allen was set on the his feet, Kanda nodded to the younger before leaving the room, they both knew they would end up talking about what's going to happen sometime soon, but maybe not before Allen had to go and see Cross. Maybe they can try and keep it on a low for now, until it's all figured out as much as it could be. For now Allen just wanted to relax before seeing Cross and Kanda wanted to sleep more.

* * *

Lenalee looked over from the couch seeing Allen slipping on a hoodie, before the younger looked at her and smiled, heading into the kitchen to grab his bus card and keys. Kanda stood at the counter holding his cup and looked over at Lenalee, who soon turned to face her laptop screen ー that was still in her bag from college ー before turning to his flat mate, Allen looking up at him just to blink with a confused frown.

"What?"

"Hm." Kanda too a small sip of his drink. "You sure you good going by yourself... I mean, I can go see Froi and Marie, since it's not far."

"I'm fine Kanda... Plus..."

Allen smiled a little before sighing, Kanda gave a single nod and continued to drink his drink, staying silent because he knew Allen had something else to add.

"Most of the college lives around that area. Don't you think they'd find it a little strange _both_ of us going to our professors houses _together_?"

"True, though everyone knows Froi is my adoptive father. The idiot announced it to the school pretty much."

"Yeah but no one knows Cross is my carer. He wants to keep it a secret."

"Hn."

Kanda nodded with a disappointed frown, before walking to the door with the younger, both looking over at Lenalee and Lavi ー Lavi still knocked out on the lounge floor ー before they stepped into the hall near the door.

"What time you going to back?"

"I'm not sure. Depends if Cross keeps me there for anything."

Sighing Kanda just patted Allen's shoulder sympathetically as the younger frowned when the elder turned away. Grabbing his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"What? No goodbye kiss?"

Kanda growled silently before turning back to the younger as Allen smirked before stumbling bracing himself against the the small table. He gulped when the elder leaned towards him, and pulling him closer a little before crashing their lips together. Softly brushing his thumb over the skin protecting Allen's pulse, the younger moaned quietly, as Kanda slipped his tongue over Allen's when the younger gasped and gripped his wrist, just to let out a small whine when Kanda pulled back.

"Happy?"

"Fuck." Before softly kissing the elder again. "You're gonna kill me one day."

"And you're going to miss your bus."

"Shit."

Allen checked before pulling back to put his shoes on, frowned when he saw Kanda grinning at him before opening the door, just for it to close behind him. Kanda walked back to the kitchen before stopping and seeing Lenalee staring at him.

"What?"

"When you going to tell him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lenalee nodded before turning back to her work and frowning when one of the doors down the hall closed with a slam, startling Lavi out of his slumber, the red haired stared at Lenalee from the floor.

"What time is it?"

"Like four in the afternoon. Morning sunshine, you were meant to take me home three hours ago."

"Fuck. I'm sorry Lena."

 

 

Arriving at Cross' house, Allen soon let himself in before being tackled to the floor. He laughed a little before scratching behind the dogs ear, and receiving a lick across his cheek back. He wasn't a big dog, Allen has had him since he lived in Japan, from around the age of ten, so Tim wasn't that old either. Standing up Allen walked into the main room and sighed before heading to the kitchen and feeding Tim.

"I really shouldn't leave Cross by himself."

Staring at the fridge Allen blinked and tugged one of the pictures from under the magnet, it was a picture of him when he was younger but the other kid's face was scratched out. A whimper came from beside him as he looked down and crouched beside the dog, and showed him the picture.

"Do you remember who this was?"

Pointing at the boy, Tim looked at the picture before barking. Sighing Allen just set the picture back onto the fridge before looking at the others ones, there were a few that were similar to the first one he found, and it irritated Allen that he didn't know who the kid was.

"Well. We should clean up a little I guess, then I'll take you to see Marie. Maybe Kanda should've come with me."

* * *

**"The Sleepover Club"**

 

_#Pirate and #NotSamurai is online_

 

 

#Pirate: Where did Allen go?

#Pirate: Can someone add him back?

 

#NotSamurai: Leave him.  
****

#NotGay: I'll add him back.

 

_#NotGay added #NotCheating back to "The Sleepover Club"_

 

#Pirate: Thank you Lenalee.

 

#NotGay: Welcome'd.

 

#NotCheating: What the fuck

#NotCheating: I left the group for a reason!

 

#Pirate: You can't escape us Allen.

 

#NotSamurai: How's Tim?

 

#NotCheating: Fuck you Lavi.

#NotCheating: And still alive, Kanda.

 

#Pirate: Nah I have someone for that... But thanks for the offer Allen.

#Pirate: Plus... Apparently you do as well.

 

#NotCheating: ... Who did you pull?

 

#NotSamurai: Fucking die Lavi.

#NotSamurai: and probably that 3rd Year.

 

#NotCheating: What fucking 3rd year.

 

#NotSamurai: Uh the Portuguese one..?

 

#NotCheating: ... Disowned.

 

#Pirate: HE has a name

 

#NotCheating: HE and his niece are the spawns of Satan.

* * *

Kanda looked up from where he was writing and round towards the entrance as the door closed, Allen sighed as he finished taking his shoes off as well as his bag and jacket. He hoped Cross wouldn't notice the missing photo's. He really wanted to figure out who the kid was in them. Looking towards the couch he blinked as the elder gestured for him to come over.

"I don't wanna go there again." Allen sighed. "You think Marie would look after Tim for me?"

Turning to the elder as Kanda highlighted a section of the book in his lap, before turning to the younger and humming.

"Maybe..."

Allen sighed staring at Kanda just to go back to staring at the ceiling. Kanda hummed before turning back to his book and beginning to highlight sections once more, as the younger stretched in his spot.

"Kanda...?"

"What?"

"Why aren't we arguing like we do at college...?"

The elder paused and turned to Allen as the younger frowned. Kanda set the book and highlighter on the table in front of them before shifting to look at the teen. Allen looked at him before, before moving to climb into Kanda's lap. Kanda held the younger close, as Allen rested his forehead against the elders. His hands resting against Kanda's collar.

"So...?"

"Here is downtime. College is keeping up appearances."

"Hmm. Touchè."

"What's really wrong though?"

Allen hummed, slipping his arms over the elders shoulders as, Kanda gently dug his fingers into his lower back massaging it a little.

"I found some old pictures of when I was a kid." A small sigh left him, when Kanda moved higher up his back. "But... the other kid was scratched out. There were like three or four."

"Hmm." Kanda dug his thumb into the back of the younger's ribs, carefully, as Allen let out a quiet moan. "Maybe you didn't want to remember. They probably did something to hurt you when you were younger."

"M-maybe..."

He rested his head against the elders shoulder, and let out an airy breath as Kanda laid back pulling the younger with him, softly massaged parts of the sprouts back, the quiet relaxed sighs and appreciated moans that left Allen, made Kanda smile a little.  
Allen wrapped his arms around the elders waist and sighed nuzzling the side of his neck, and hummed when the fingers brushed along his spine, before he sat up a little and looked at the elder.

"You need to go back to whatever you were doing. As much as I don't want to move, cause you are so comfy to lay on anー I swear to god, you keep doing that I'll kill you."

"Hmm?" He grinned when the younger growled. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

Allen laid there for a little longer before finally deciding to make a move and lifted himself up, and Kanda just leant his back over the arm of the chair as the younger walked away.

"Oi. Moyashiー"

"It's Allen you prick!"

"Did you eat yet?"

Allen walked back to the hallway entrance and stared at the elder and he blinked then nodded. The elder hummed and sat up before walking over to the sprout.

"Did you... Honestly?" Allen stared at Kanda when the elder carefully gripped his chin, as he backed up against the wall. "You have bad eating habits." 

At that sentence, Allen froze and stared at the elder. His grey eyes widened a little before he gripped Kanda's wrist, of the hand that was holding his chin.

"How... Did you know that?" Allen gulped, faint nervous trembled ran through him. "No one knows that but Nea."

Kanda blinked before he let go of Allen's chin and backed up. Lowering his hands to his side, as he looked away somewhat. How did he know that? He didn't remember. Looking at Allen again, the younger looked scared, and Kanda bit his lip slightly. Why did he know that?

"K-Kanda..."

"I..." The elder shrugged before sighing. "I'm not sure."

Allen saw how torn and confused the elder was, before he nervously reached out towards Kanda and poked the spot between the elders brows, just to pull away when Kanda stared at him shocked and lifted a hand to his forehead.

"What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry." Allen looked away and messed with the sleeves of his shirt. "I... just... I'm going to go to my room..."

Kanda blinked as Allen just darted for his bedroom door, the elder was confused, and so was Allen.

How did he know that little detail about Allen?

Kanda froze for a second before letting out a audible wait and then darted for the younger's room as well, before opening the door.

"Oi! You didn't answer my question!"

It was Allen's turn to freeze, when Kanda swug his door open. They both stared at each, Allen with his shirt half off his arms and Kanda gripping the door handle.

"KNOCK FIRST!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT RAN BEFORE ANSWERING!"

"IT WAS AWKWARD WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO?"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION."

"WHAT FUCKING QUESTION?"

Allen pouted as he removed his shirt complete and Kanda just released the door handle with a sigh and stood there with his arms crossed.

"Eating?"

Allen turned and glared at the elder vefore his anger flared up again, setting the elder off too.

"THAT'S WHAT MADE IT AWKWARD IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"THEN YOU COULD JUST SAY SOMETHING STUPID LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO."

"Oh. Fuck off Kanda."

"I asked a simple question."

"Yeah." Allen walked past his door, towards his wardrobe. "And I gave you a simple answer, of yes. I ate at Marie's when I took Tim there."

"If I ask Tiedoll and find out you're lying, I'll kick your ass."

"Why are you so bent up on this?" Allen turned towards the elder, his clean shirt half on. "You weren't waiting for me to come back were you?" Kanda looked away, as Allen blushed a little. "You were..."

"I just..." Kanda sighed and pushed himself from the door frame, grabbing the handle of the room door. "Just forget it, you've eaten it doesn't matter anymore."

"Kanda..."

The door closed as Allen finished putting his shirt on before following the elder, as soon caught up to the elder he just jumped on his back, wrapping his arms and legs around the elder, before burying his head into Kanda's shoulder, smiling a little. The action caused Kanda to stumble, and grip the back of the couch, before looking slightly at the younger over his shoulder as much as he could.

"We can still go eat... I-if you want..."

"Moyashi..."

Allen didn't lift his head, even after Kanda, had set him onto the back of the couch. The younger just lowered his arms, to wrap them around the elders waist, leaning his forehead against Kanda's back. The elder, set his hands over the younger wrists to, unravel them from around his waist so he could turn around. It was uncomfortable to say the least for both of them, because they were so used to fighting with each other to the point where the insults would be extremely harsh, and could offend a person too much, but since they had been arguing for ages, it didn't effect them _as much_ as it would another person. So when moments like this happened, it would be relatively awkward for them both, which is why Kanda had noticed that the younger tended to hide his face, in embarrassment and because Allen didn't have as much confidence as he liked others around them to think.

"I... You are right, I do have a messed up eating habit, I don't know how you know, but since we are living together, I guess it's good that you do know." Gulping a little, he averted his gaze when Kanda sighed. "A-and... Since you were waiting, I guess we should..."

"Moyashi..."

Allen flinched before lowering his head more, blushing a lot more. He wasn't usually this shy, but the elder figured it was because he had accidentally pointed out a flaw that the younger was trying to keep a secret from most people. 

"Look at me, Allen." Lifting his head a little, Kanda sighed. "We can invite the other two idiots so it won't be ask awkward... If you want?"

"I... Yeah."

"Alright. I'll message the other two." Kanda pulled the younger into a hug. "Sorry for shouting."

"I started it... Don't apologise, BaKanda."

"Whatever, stupid Moyashi."

"I hate you. This could've been a nice calm hug, and you had to ruin it."

"Me? You called me an idiot first, you little bitch."

"Now why you gotta call me a bitch? I didn't call you anything that harsh."

"Just calling you what you are."

"Bastard. I hope you rot in hell."

Kanda just shoved him backwards before walking off, leaving a laughing Allen on the couch, as he went to message the other two idiots he had to put up with. Lifting his legs over the back of the couch, Allen frowned a little, before pulling his phone from his pocket, and soon messaged Cross, about what happened and questions that he needed answers too. Allen seriously needed to know  _why_ Kanda knew about his eating habits. Kanda on the other hand, sat in his room and sighed, before changing out of his clothes, before messaging Lavi and Lenalee to see if they wanted to come eat with them.

* * *

 

**Bitch Better Have My Money to Lower Than Trash**

 

BBHMM: Oi. Trash.

BBHMM: Why does Kanda know about my eating disorders?

BBHMM: And don't fucking ignore me, you bastard!

* * *

 

Allen stared at the ceiling again, frowning a little at the faint sounds of shuffling from down the hall, before his phone pinged again, and he soon saw the messages before snorting at the elder's advance on getting their friends to come eat with them, sighing loudly, as he sat up on the couch shaking his head.

"Typical, he can't do shit right."

"I heard that, you fucking idiot!"

Softly grinning a little as he unlocked his phone, and soon went to correct the elder, as he waited for Cross' answers, although knowing his carer he would be waiting a while for the answers he needed.

* * *

 

**"The Sleepover Club"**

#NotSamurai : Oi. Idiots.

#NotSamurai : Come eat out.

 

#NotCheating : Kanda... You're fucking terrible at this.

 

#NotSamurai : Shut up, fucking Moyashi.

#NotSamurai : Also, get the fuck up and get change, you smell like a wet dog.

 

_#NotGay is online_

 

#NotGay : Wow... uhm, you should be nice to your partner Kanda.

#NotGay : Abusive relationships never end well, and I'd rather not have to bail you out of jail because you killed Allen.

 

#NotCheating : Yeah, Kanda! Be nice to me.

 

#NotSamurai : God you don't need to scream at me as well, as write it!

 

#NotCheating : I do, or it won't ever get into your thick head.

 

_#Pirate is online_

 

#Pirate : Wow. Lovers quarrell already? Jesus, its only been a few hours.

 

#NotCheating : Shut up Lavi!

 

#NotSamurai : Are you guys coming or not, for fucks sake?

 

#Pirate : And, sure, where we going...?

#Pirate : Also. Tyki is coming.

 

#NotCheating : No. He isn't allowed!

#NotCheating : Only us four! No extras goddammit!

* * *

"FUCK NO!" Allen stormed down the hall, before slamming Kanda's door open. "I am not hanging out with that Satan spawn. I'm not going, call it off."

Kanda just blinked at the younger, as Allen turned to leave and headed across the hall to his own room. Sighing Kanda, just set his phone on his bed, before heading over to the younger's room, and softly knocking on the door before entering. The younger looked at him, before burying his head into his pillow again, which just ticked Kanda off a little, but the elder just took a calming breath and made his way over to the idiots bed.  
This still felt weird thought. The both being somewhat calm around the each other, but the elder was too exhausted to fight anymore today. It was the weekend for godsakes, and Kanda had honestly planned to relax and finish studying for his mock test on Monday, but it all went to shit when the idiots decided to come over yesterday, and then the small argument with Allen earlier when the younger got home.

Honestly, couldn't he have one single peaceful weekend?

"Moyashi."

"I'm not going, if Tyki is going."

"Come on Allen. If it gets too annoying, we'll just leave?"

"NO."

Kanda gritted his teeth, as he stared at the wall, whilst Allen curled up hugging his pillow, frowning.

"Why?"

"Because. I hate him, more than I hate you."

"Wow... So I have some competition I see. Huh."

Kanda chuckled a little when Allen, shoved him with his foot, smiling a little into his pillow, with a small blush across his cheeks.

"Shut up."

"Come on, Moyashi. It's just for a few hours."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be civil towards him."

"Fine, I'll just kick your ass, if you make an idiot of us in public."

Allen sat up before feeling he bed dip behind him, and an arm wrap around his shoulders, before Kanda kissed the side of his head.

"But, you really should shower. You honestly smell of a wet dog."

"Fuck off, Kanda. I had to wash Tim! Of course I smell like a wet dog."

The younger turned towards the elder, before pulling him into a kiss, before the elder soon began to kiss back. Kissing wasn't that much of a big deal in the apartment, or in front of Lavi and Lenalee, - now anyway - it was just in public that was awkward.

They could act all close and too friendly in the confinements of their apartment, but in public it was difficult, it was going to be difficult, especially if Kanda wound Allen up in the mornings before college or him having to go out in general, and vice-versa.

"Go tell the others where we have to meet. Idiot."

"Alright, alright. Jesus."

* * *

 

#NotSamurai : You have an hour

 

#NotGay : WHERE ARE WE EVEN MEETING?!

 

#Pirate : Yeah man! C'mon Yuu.

#Pirate : You can't just say _you have an hour_

#Pirate : And not tell us where we gotta meet.

 

#NotSamurai : Fuck off using my fucking name, Rabbit!

#NotSamurai : And Moyashi said it was some fucking cafe or some shit like that

 

_#NotCheating is now online_

 

#NotCheating : Lenalee. That cafe we go to when our lessons like start at 12

 

#NotGay : Oh the one with he bar and restaurant next door?

 

#NotCheating : Yeah, that place. Be there in an hour.

 

#NotGay : Gotcha. Seeya then!

 

#Pirate : We need new names...

 

#NotGay : Agreed...

* * *

Allen stepped into the lounge drying his hair, as Kanda looked over at him from where he was making a cup of coffee, the younger blinking as he lowered the towel to hang over his shoulders. They needed to talk, without arguing, and both knew that. They had to talk about what was actually going to happen, and the elder was about to say something about it all, but was interrupted when a ringtone rang through the hall. Both just stood there, just for Kanda to sigh, as Allen smiled apologetically and headed back to his room to answer his phone. Kanda just went back to stirring his coffee, waiting for the younger to come back, so they could get going.

 

_"You brat! What's with those messages you little shit?"_

 

"Hello Allen, how was your day today? Oh don't worry about Tim, kiddo, I fed him before I left."

 

_"Allen. What the fuck do you want?"_

 

"I said in the messages, Cross. Why does he know?"

 

_"I don't fucking know, why don't you ask him yourself?"_

 

"I did. He doesn't know."

 

_"Have you tried asking Tiedoll?"_

 

"Does it sound like i've tried asking Tiedoll?"

 

He rushed around his room as he waited for his carer to answer his questions, before tripping over his bag, and kneeing his desk.

"You piec- OW fuck!"

"OI! MOYASHI!"

Growling as he rubbed his knee, getting clean clothes to put on before they went out, just to flinch at Kanda's shout and grumbled under his breath, and soon stepped outta his room and glared at the elder, as Kanda just continued to sip his coffee, sitting on the couch.

"Ten minute, or im leaving you."

"Bastard. I'll kill you Kanda!"

 

_"Oi, brat. I dunno why he knows about it, but why don't you dig deep and stop being a useless forgetful little shit."_

 

"Huh? Cross what the fu-" Allen paused, hearing the three beeps indicating the call had ended, and pulled the phone from his ear blinking, as it showed the wallpaper of Mana and himself. "Son of a bitch!" He began to get changed, as he just mumbled to himself. "Forgetful, what the hell was Cross on about?"

"Five!"

"Fuck you, Kanda!"

Grabbing his jacket, he soon headed out of his room, closing the door behind him, as Kanda set the coffee mug into the sink, and soon headed to put his shoes and coat on, watching as Allen made his way over to him, the younger grabbed his keys from the kitchen table, and shoved them into his pocket, along with his wallet, and phone, before heading to the door, and was stopped by the elder.

"What's up? You tense."

"Cross. What else would piss me off, more than Cross? or the fact I have to put up with Tyki for like two hours, and every other fucking thing."

"Whoa. Okay. Chill, god." Kanda sighed, as he scratched the back off his head. "Are you sure you wanna go out? You can always just stay here. I'll just order something in."

Allen sighed and shuffled past the elder, and dropped to put his shoes on shaking his head, as Kanda crouched down behind him, before he set his hands on Allen's shoulders, and dug his thumbs into the younger's spine, earning a groan from the latter, as he paused putting his shoes on. Kanda sat behind him, before feeling Allen lean back against him, and sighed contently.

"Thanks. I guess I really needed that."

"Hm." Kanda ruffled his hair before shoving the younger forward and standing up. "Lets get going anyway."

"R-Right."


	5. Cafe Date? Group Date? Disaster Date!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date gone wrong but right? Who the hell knows. Not these kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be posted on Valentine's day...
> 
> I see I failed again.

The two sat on the bus quietly, Allen messed with the cuffs of his coat, one headphone in his ear, as Kanda sat further down the bus staring out of the window. Even though they were going to the same place, they weren't going to sit next to each other, and knowing Lavi, the idiot was probably going to make them sit next to each other when they reached the cafe anyway.

As soon as the bus stopped, Allen stood up and headed to the door, but not before tapping Kanda's shoulder quietly and then continuing to walk off the bus, the elder following after him.

"Allen! Kanda!" They both turned to the voice and as the girl ran up to them. "Lavi is already there with Tyki. I had to draw some money out, shall we go?"

"Yeah.. sure."

Kanda looked at the younger, as he walked in front with Lenalee talking about god knows what. Even though they were talking, the younger didn't seem to be all that enthusiastic about it, like he usually was when talking with Lenalee, and it slightly unnerved Kanda, because he didn't know what to do, but he did know that he had seen this happen before with an old friend. Stopping for a moment, Kanda hummed to himself before sighing. Gently gripping Allen's arm, the younger paused and looked at the elder as Lenalee stopped too and looked at the elder.

"Kanda...?"

"Hey, Lenalee... can we meet you there, I wanna ask Moyashi something."

"Its Allen, bastard."

"U-uhhm..."

The younger mumbled as he went to remove Kanda's hand from his arm, before noticing their friend staring at him, the albino paused and looked at the girl, as Lenalee looked at Allen a little concerned, though he just shrugged, before giving up on removing Kanda's hand.

"Sure. I'll let Lavi know as well."

"Hn."

At that Kanda hand slipped to the younger's wrist before dragging him in the opposite direction. Allen stumbled over his feet, biting his lip a little before they both ended up somewhat in a relatively deserted area of the town center they were visiting.

 

* * *

 

The small park not far from the bus stop, and since it was like nearly nine at night, kids weren't there and the teens were more than likely at the skatepark not far down the path.

"What's wrong."

"What?"

"You're all... mopey, it's annoying."

Allen blinked at Kanda before tilting his head in confusion, which irked the elder somewhat because he was starting to feel like the younger was making him seem idiotic. It didn't settle well.

"Kanda... you're the one who wanted to go out to eat. I said we could since you waited till I got back from Cross'... I'm not upset or anything... I guess I'm tired, but that's my own fault... I did after all clean up the bastard's apartment as well as, sort Tim out... All my own fault."

"Why didn't you say that? I said we could order food in."

Allen looked away a little, as Kanda stood there arms folded, and dare the younger even think, a small disappointed but concerned frown on his face. The younger rubbed his face and he dug the heel of his hands against the section of his eyes, before biting his lip.

"Be...cause... you uhm... You... seemed like y-you uhm... wanted to go out... to eat... w-with me... and you waited... and just stop scowling at me like that... I..." Allen dropped to the floor crouching as he covered his head woth his arms. "W-what do you want from me Kanda?"

"Moyashi..."

Look... If you want to go home, because it looks like I don't want to be here... I don't mind but you're gonna be the one telling Lenalee and the other two. To be honest I'm still irritated by the fact that Tyki is joining us, But I can't really stop Lavi so... But I really don't care what we do hone--"

The younger fell quiet when the arms wound themself around his curled up posture, causing the younger to hold his breath. Even if it was dark, he didn't expect Kanda to hug him in a public area, yes it might be empty but still. Lifting his head slightly he looked at the other and gulped.

"W-Why did you ask this... Kanda?"

"Because..."

Kanda mumbled pulling back from the hug slightly, putting a small amount of distance between them as he sat himself on the floor not caring at that moment in time if it was wet.

"Usually even if you're having a bad day or tired and I'm around because we have two stupid friends who don't seem to understand us in any concept at all at uni... you are still so upbeat when talking to Lenalee... and before I dragged you here... you just seemed to loose that upbeat sense..."

Allen lowered his arms and looked at the elder who, lowered his head. Grey eyes widened at the scene. Both crouhed or sitting in a play park for children, and Kanda just looked more like a little kid than a young adult in this little moment. Smiling softly, the younger reached out towards the elder.

"I guess I was probably about 5 percent worried... for you... maybe 10..."

"BaKanda."

Allen released a breathy chuckle with the poke of the insult as Kanda looked at him, before he began leaning in to kiss the elder.

" _Allen_."

"Just one... Please."

"Hn." Cobalt eyes stared at the younger before his sighed. "One."

Smiling, Allen shuffled a little closer to the elder before Kanda pulled him in for the kiss. It was gentle  and slow, unlike all the other kisses. Kanda guided Allen to sit closer, as Allen sat himself down, in front and facing the elder, his legs slung over the elders.

Allen knew they agreed to one, but he couldn't deny the face that he liked kissing the elder, be it in the apartment or in a play park and nine at night, before remembering the get together they both should actually be at. Kanda on the other hand would deny it constantly that he liked kissing the younger, no matter where he was, or who he was with. Even around Allen he would deny it, But that' just who he was.

"Moyashi... We need to go..."

"I know... but... you never do this."

"C'mon, before they spam the group chat."

"Hmm. I don' want to."

"Don't be a brat." Allen pouted and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck more, before relaxing a little. "You know they'll come looking eventually..."

"Let them."

"Allen."

"What? Like we can stop them?"

"We can by getting off the floor and going to the cafè."

"Effort."

"Why do you intend to piss me off all the time?"

"I swear I answered this like two days ago."

"I want to punch you so much right now."

"You could always kiss me instead?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It's less likely to raise alarms when we do head back."

"You just want another fucking kiss, don't lie."

"Guilty as charged."

Kanda sighed and tugged the other forward before kissing him again, a little stronger this time and Allen let out a small whimper, softly gripping the elders shoulders. The elder soon smirked as Allen flinched back swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, staring at Kanda.

"You bit me.. what the fuck."

The two fell silent as the shrill cut the conversation short and Kanda soon dug out his phone before answering.

"Yeah."

" _Where are you guys... Lenalee told us but what the fuck, it's be half an hour since then._ "

"Hm. So?"

" _Ohmygod. You were making out weren't you?_ "

"And you're an idiot."

" _Yuu... wound me..._ "

"Use my name as a pun one more time and you won't see tomorrow morning Lavi."

" _Okay... anyway when are you getting here because I have a test tomorrow and Tyki has work at like eight in the morning... and it's like nine thirty..._ "

"We'll leave now."

"I never agreed to that!"

"Shut up Moyashi."

"Make me bitch."

" _Guys... please not in public... Ohmygod my best friends are gonna be thrown in jail. Please do get cau--_ "

Allen grinned as Kanda glared at him, humming as he hung up on Lavi, before the elder tugged him forward gripping his hair. Allen's body tensed up against Kanda's, his thighs tightening around the elders waist, as the elder roughly kissed him, muffling the moan that ripped from the younger's throat.

"K-Kanda... don't pull... on my hair!"

"Shut up."

Allen whimpered and bit his lip, shivering as the tilted his head a little to the left, letting the elder nip down the side of his neck. Clenching his hands into fists against the other's shirt.

"O-Okay... I-I... I'm sorry. Kanda... Please, stop." Allen gulped, "O-otherwise I'll... Ah-!"

Muffling the moan with his hand, just for a tremble to run through the younger when the hand slipped under his shirt, nails digging into the milky skin, before being dragged down his side's, teeth still nibbling at his neck and fingers still tangled in the white locks of hair, as Allen's eyes began to droop low, before his head dropped against the elders shoulder. A low frustrated whine leaving the younger.

"I hate you."

"Whatever."

"I rather would deal with the punch now more than this."

Kanda nudged Allen off his lap, with a little struggle on Allen's side both standing up, Allen pulling his cardigan and shirt as low as he can get them without holding them there, cheeks flustered as him turned away from Kanda, whilst Kanda dusted himself off, just to take the youngers wrist, causing Allen to gnawing at his lip again as they both soon headed out of the park, back the way they came.

 

* * *

 

"Oh look who finally decided to show up."

Allen let out a grumble as he walked into the cafè and grabbed a table. Lavi looked at Kanda, as the elder shrugged before gesturing to the door, and they soon filed into the cafè finding the table Allen was sitting at, the youngest slouching in the seat, as they all sat down. Kanda opposite the moping Allen, Lenalee next to Allen, Lavi next to Kanda and Tyki next to Lavi.

"Did you get caught?"

"Fuck off."

"He means no."

There was a muffled fuck from Kanda followed the sound of a knee hitting the underside of the table, and Kanda began glaring at Allen, as he rubbed his knee and kicked the younger's shin back, just less aggressively. Lenalee side glanced at both of them somewhat worriedly, and Lavi did not miss the small purple marks on his younger friend's neck either. 

"So anyway. You obviously know Allen and Kanda... But that's Lena... she's usually dead in the art rooms at uni."

"Nice to meet you."

"Don't, Lena. He's evil."

"It was once and how do you still remember that?"

"You almost killed me."

"Now you're just over-exaggerating."

Allen stared at Tyki with a scowl that could possibly rival Kanda's usual scowl. Lavi leaned towards Kanda, and laughed nervously.

"I'm starting to think... this wasn't a good idea..."

"No. You're an idiot for not listening."

"Hi. Can I take your order?"

"Yeah....A caramel latte with a shot hazelnut syrup."

"Uhm the strawberry frappe with the salad."

"A small Americano please."

They turned towards the two near the wall, as Kanda sighed and looked at the waitress. Allen frowned as he dug the key into the table surface, a nervous expredsion crossing the waitresses face at his actions, before Kanda kicked him under the table and Lenalee took the key from his hands.

"Can I get a green tea and Earl Gray please."

"Sure thing." She noted them down on her pad and looked up again. "Is that everything?"

"For now, thank you."

As soon as she was gone they all stared at Allen as the younger stayed silent, Kanda scowling as Lavi shuffled more towards Tyki away from the second eldest.

"Allen."

"Kanda."

The elder reached out and gripped the white strands, forcing the younger to look at him, both staying silent for a moment, as Lenalee and Lavi both moved to stop their friend from possible causing a scene in the small cafè. Though they stopped when Allen tensed and let out a silent-ish whimper, and averted his eyes nervously, gripping his cardigan sleeves tightly.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Jesus, can you let go n-OW!"

Covered hands soon lifted to his head as the younger whimpered and rubbed the area where his hair was gripped, Kanda silently sitting back into his seat.

"Are you two dating?"

"Fuck off."

"Friends with Benefits, babe." Allen made a gag sound at the nickname. "Don' be jealous Allen."

"Why would I be jealous of you? You dating the devil spawn?"

"And Kanda isn't"

"Don't bring us into this." 

"We aren't dating."

"He hasn't almost killed me yet."

"Huh..?"

Tyki tilted his head a little at that sentence confused a little, as the younger blinked at Tyki as the oldest examined the confusion expression, before turning to the also similar confused expression on Kanda's face.

"You both don't remember... Okay then..."

"Don't remember what? What the fuck?" Allen scowled as he looked at the other's. "First Cross calls me a forgetful and useless brat, now I'm forgetting something that is meant to be important...?"

It was at the moment another waitress arrived with their drinks and Lenalee's salad, putting a pause in the conversation. The drinks handed out, as the table fell into a silence, as Allen stared at the black liquid in his cup. He slowly was wanting to just up and leave, he was confused by everything and somewhat on edge because of a certain flatmate of his.

Grey eyes looked around the table as, Lenalee nudged her salad a little, Lavi drank his drink, lowly talking to Tyki about something that Allen did not want to find out what the subject was. He need to ask Cross what Tyki was on about. It was bugging him. 

"Lena... Can i... get out for a second, I want to call Cross... check up on Tim."

"Oh. Sure."

The girl moved out the way, as Allen slipped from the booth and headed to the door. Three sets of eyes turned to Kanda as he just blinked before shrugging, sipping his tea. How was he supposed to know everything.

* * *

 

"What now?" Letting out an irritated sigh, setting his cup on the table, though it soon faded when Cross heard the small hiccup left the younger at his irritated tone. "Allen... what's wrong?"

" _Just... Tyki said something... and if confused me... well I said something as a joke and Tyki he... just looked at both Kanda and I and Cross..._ "

"Allen. Get to the point."

" _Did... Kanda ever try and kill me?_ "

Cross stared at his friend sitting opposite him, as Tiedoll frowned at the muffled question. The old art teacher lifted his cup to his lips quietly sipping on the tea inside.

"What? No. Why would he? You guys only met once or twice before you started Uni."

" _Oh... 'kay... I just wanted to ask..._ "

"Allen. Why are you with Tyki anyway?"

" _I'm not alone... Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi are here._ " Cross hummed quietly, " _Kanda didn't eat so he suggested eating out... since we didn't want it to see awkward we invited Lavi and Lenalee, but Lavi is basically dating Tyki and he was a tag along._ "

"So what brought up the conversation leading to this call?"

" _Oh... uhm... I may have called Tyki a devil spawn, and said Lavi is dating a devil spawn... which he retaliated by saying that I was dating one to... meaning Kanda... which I'm not!_ "

Cross just scoffed at Allen's blatant denial, and Tiedoll just quietly chuckled in amuseent, shaking his head, because Kanda would be the same, just a lot more threats and profanities involved.

" _I'm not Cross!_ "

"Whatever kiddo. Carry on."

" _Bastard. Anyway... I may have jabbed about when I got into the fight with the other's at Rhode's in the pool and Tyki almost drowned me... saying at least Kanda hadn't tried to kill me..._ "

"And that's when you both got confused because Tyki implied that Kanda had in the past?"

" _Yeah pretty much--_ " Cross hummed, before shuffling was heard and the muffled voices. " _Oh. Yeah just... Lena... in a few minutes..._ "

"Okay. Allen, look come see me tomorrow during you longest break and we'll talk more then."

" _M...kay... Oh and Cross... don't forget to feed Tim._ "

"Goodnight Allen."

" _Yeah... whatever... look after Tim..._ "

"I will. Night Allen."

Cross soon hung up and turned towards Tiedoll as his friend set the cup on the table and looked at him.

"So... He is blocking the memory in general?"

"Seems they both are."

"He also phoned me earlier... Kanda brought up his eating disorder... unconsciously."

"That's oh dear... that's probably not good."

"So what now?"

"I wasn't expecting the interference of Mikk. I'm not quite certain of this will go how we wanted anymore."

Cross finished his drink, setting the cup on the table. It' not like they planned on trying to get the two kids to remember, but Tiedoll missed the old times of when a younger Allen and Kanda would run around with a puppy Timcanpy and a younger Marie and Daisya, before Neah disappeared and Mana died. The two teachers just wasn't expecting Tyki to say anything and were hoping to let the two boys remember on their own, not matter how long it took them.

 

* * *

 

"Okay. It's like ten thirty... we need to head out, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Seeya Lavi, Tyki."

Kanda looked towards Lavi, before gesturing towards the green haired girl, who just blinked. Allen staying quiet, his head resting on his arms, and if it wasn't for the mumbled bye, Lenalee and Lavi would've thought the younger was asleep.

"You should take Lenalee as well. Since you two live close to each other."

"Right. You coming Lena?"

"I-If it's not too much of a hassle?"

"Hmm. No, It's okay. I can give you a lift."

"Oh thanks. I appreciate it." Slipping out of the booth she waved to the other two who sat there. "Bye Kanda, see you tomorrow Allen."

"Hm."

Allen waved a little as, Kanda just nodded his head. The three soon left leaving them in the booth alone, as the elder turned towards Allen, before resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his other hand moving the run his fingers through the white strands, pulling a sigh from the younger.

"You're being weird today... Kanda. You never show this much pda..."

"Maybe... c'mon let's go. You got a lesson at nine tomorrow."

Allen shifted and lifted his head a little, just to sigh and sit up tiredly. Honestly he was exhausted. He hasn't eaten since six, when Tiedoll cooked him like three different meals, which he has felt like throwing up all evening now, but eventually after a few moments of silence, Allen just agreed, quietly nodding and they both left the cafe, Allen apologizing for damaging the table, and just headed for the bus stop.

Walking to the stop was a journey and a half, somewhat. Kanda was having to put up with the fact that he would have to stop every few minutes to wait for Allen to catch up. Though that soon stopped, when the younger had just took his hand and silently laced their fingers together, and he would've cussed the other out, but even Kanda was too exhausted and he had a lesson at ten tomorrow.

"Kanda... When we get back..."

"Sure."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"You wanted to know if I can stay with you again."

"The fuck... are you a mind reader or some shit..."

Kanda scoffed at the younger as the watched the bus slowly make its way to the stop. Standing in silence, as Allen's head continued to droop, from drowsiness.

"Right. Moyashi."

"Hm?" He turned towards Kanda as the elder leaned in and soon kissed him. Allen slowly processing what happened before his face flared up red. "W-what.. w-why... K-Kanda...?"

"It's the fourteenth."

"B-but... we... aren't..."

Shrugging the elder soon pulled out his bus card, before nudging the younger who soon fumbled to do the same, his cheeks still burning red as they both got on the bus and sat at the back.

"Uhm... S-Same... to you... I uh guess..."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. They aren't in Japan just saying. I'm debating between either England (based of the fact that the European Branch in the manga is in London) or Canada.


	6. Absolute Mockery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen gets six different assessments for music and contemplated pouring hydrochloric acid over his tablet whenever he thought about the mock test for science coming up.
> 
> Lenalee dies in the art rooms once again covered in pastel, chalk and whatever the fuck the white stuff is. Glue? Paint?
> 
> Lavi is contemplating jumping in a river. To see if the witch trials are true to the thirty pages he spent reading on them.
> 
> And 
> 
> Kanda never leaves the lounge unless it's to go to class, or curl up with a certain stressed out music major every other night.

Two weeks. A whole fourteen days. During those two bloody weeks, Allen had three panic attacks, ate too much to the point that his eating disorder kicked in, leaving him in the bathroom with a riled up and sleep deprived Kanda at three am who had a lesson at nine that same morning, as he emptied what seemed like his meals from the past three days.

Now it was Monday again, And he had six assessments due in by Friday that he was given two weeks ago, as well as having to revise for that chem mock on Wednesday , that was announced last week in Thursday's lesson, because for some reason he was taking chemistry, and the fact that Cross thought it would be cool shit to enroll Allen on the music course as his main major as well as the side course of fucking chemistry, the told him to treat it like it was the  _main course_ as well.

But he also had to spend what money he had that was for getting to uni classes, on going to Cross' house because the bastard of a carer was to goddamn self-centred to simply take five minutes of his time to feed Timcanpy before he went, whilst Allen studied for the stupid test that he was forced into doing, because said carer forced him onto the god forsaken course.

 

Kanda on the other and the stressed out twenty something male with the main course of chemistry and an appetiser of liteature and a side dosage of a stressed, bulimic, anxious music major of a roommate to deal with. He wasn't getting much sleep and had two literature assignents to hand in by the end of the week, and the same friggin chemistry mock test on Wednesday with the stupid Moyashi.

Plus he had to deal with an annoying rabbit constantly talking about how Tyki didn't have enough time to spend with him because his playboy of a boyfriend is the library assistant and also had his own course to attend to, which by the way Kanda and the other two  _still_ don't know the major Tyki does, because Lavi always avoids answering that question.

Yet Kanda still also had to deal with Tiedoll constantly not picking him for how he looked half the time walking in to college, and in Kanda's defence he had slept for _three fucking hours_ before someone, not naming names - Allen - decided to have a panic attack at five in the morning for a whole fucking hour, and by time he finished Kanda was too awake to sleep again.

 

So to summerise, the two weeks had been Fan-fucking-tastic in both Allen's and Kanda's opinion. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Moyashi... Food."

"M'not hungry!"

"Tch."

Burying his head into his pillow as he curled up more under his quilt, the younger didn't hear the door open or close, and didn't notice anything else, trying to keep himself from thinking about the fact that he hasn't started even one of his assessments, and trying to subdue the long awaited fourth panic attack in two weeks. He tried not to whimper at the small draft of cold air that entered his cocoon before feeling arms wrap around him.

"Go away."

"Shut up."

The silence stretched, before Allen gave up turning to face the elder, his hands moving to Kanda's face, before he kissed the elder. They'e done this so many times now, that even though his reaction was always the same. Push the elder away. Kanda still came back and snuffed out the small flame that was the long awaited panic attack. They'd kiss, before Allen would curl up again and rest his forever running brain that was constantly filled with chemical formulas, the periodic table and the difference between the fact different note speeds on a music sheet.

_(  --_

_"N_ o _Bakanda. That's a fucking one beat note and that is half a beat_."

_"What's the fucking difference! This is why I'm a Chem major not music!_

_"I need help! But you're stupid and don't listen!"_

_"Do you not see me reading three different chem books! Why am I even sitting with you?!"_

_As they sat in the lounge chemistry books filled the coffee table, empty music sheets over the couch and floor._

_By time it hit eleven, Allen was lying all over the music sheets in a starfish position staring at the ceiling tiredly, as Kanda rubbed his temples and contemplated jumping off the roof of the apartment building._

_"Fuck this. I'm going to bed."_

_And before Kanda could stop the younger, there was a slam down the hallway and a muffled shout, possible something breaking too. Cross is paying for that damage._

_\-- )_

Now the elder was just tangled up with Allen in the others bed as the younger steady his breathing trying to forget about the upcoming disasters of what is known as assessment week.

"I'm sorry... for screaming at you."

"Hm. It's fine. Not like I didn't do it back."

"Kanda... what's the time?"

"About... one in the morning."

"Fuck. I haven't done a single assessment and the mock test for chem is tomorrow."

"Fucking sleep Moyashi. I'll wake you up in an hour."

"Promise."

"Yes. Now sleep, you're starting to piss me off."

Kanda forgets to wake him because he falls asleep with Allen, and the food the younger never ate goes cold, although when Allen does wake up, he ends up in the bathroom once again, getting rid of probably what is just stomach acid or that really bad coffee that Lavi made when he came to visit earlier Monday morning, after seeing both of them passed out in the lounge, And a few seconds later, Kanda is there with him in all his  glorified grouchiness.

* * *

 

**[ Wednesday ]**

**"The Sleepover Club"**

 

[ 09:00 am ]

 

_#Pirate is online_

 

#Pirate : GOOD LUCK ON THE TEST TODAY @#NotSamurai @#NotCheating

 

_#NotCheating is online_

_#NotSamurai is online_

_#NotGay is online_

 

#NotCheating : Fuck off Lavi.

 

#NotSamurai : When will our names ever be change...

#NotSamurai : Also shut up we have at least an hour before that test... and I would rather not be reminded.

 

#NotGay : Right now.

 

_#NotGay has changed ' #Pirate ' to ' Playboy Bunny '_

_#NotGay has changed ' #NotSamurai ' to ' Stocking '_

_#NotGay has changed ' #NotCheating ' to ' Panty '_

_#NotGay has changed ' #NotGay ' to 'Out Of Your League '_

 

Out Of Your League : There.

 

Panty : I kinda wanna hit you... but you're a girl... and I actually like the show...

Panty : My only problem is... Why did you have to put BaKanda as Stocking...

 

Stocking : Is this that stupid show you binged like on Sunday instead of doing those six assessments you have?

 

Panty : low-key regretting doing that... but yes, yes it is.

 

Playboy Bunny : You wound me Lena...

 

Panty : Well... She isn't really wrong... Tyki is a Playboy...

 

Stocking : And you are an idiotic rabbit.

 

Panty : Thirty minutes left... I'm going to go for a walk.

Panty : Can you meet me outside the doors, Kanda?

 

Stocking : Why the fuck would I do that?

 

Out Of Your League : Because you're going to the same mock test?

 

Panty : And I get lost... easily. Plus I've never actually been to that building.

 

Stocking : Fine... Jesus.

Stocking : Also... Lenalee... Aren't these also our contact names for you?

 

Out Of Your League : Yup except Lavi's.

 

Panty : Huh... Fair enough...

Panty : Seeya later anyway...

 

_Panty is offline_

 

* * *

 

They both stood there, Allen looking around nervously as Kanda yawned as him tried to sooth the pains that were screaming at him from his neck and shoulders, noting to himself not to fall asleep on chemistry and liteature books. He had fallen asleep again the library after someone had left, and now everything hurt, but thank the Lord that Allen cleans up after himself unlike a certain History major named Lavi.

"This is the building... Right Kanda..."

"... 'tch"

" _KANDA_."

"Shut up! It's not my fault."

Kanda glared at the younger as Allen groaned and buried his head into his hands. Before they headed to the one of the other buildings to see if it was any of them.

"We have ten minutes... or we get a discipline and I don't want to know what he is gonna make us do."

"Whatever."

"Jesus Christ."

"What?! I'm tired as fuck and it's all because someone threw a fucking tantrum yesterday at midnight."

"Fuck you! Its not like I have fun when I'm stressed."

"Well maybe if you did things right for once and wasn't  such a fuck up, you wouldn't be so stressed."

Allen flinched at that and frowned before walking past the elder, though paused and quietly choked what sounded like a broken whimper, which made Kanda deflate a bit.

"That's a low blow. Even for you Kanda."

"Moyashi, wait."

Kanda sighed and soon stalked after the younger, who seemed content with ignore then calls of his name. The students around them avoiding them with a ten meter radius not wanting to be caught in the cross fire and even then some still thought a ten meter distance wasn't enough.

" _Allen_!" 

"What!"

Turning to face the elder, causing the elder to stumble in his step to hold off on them crashing into each other from Allen's sudden stand still. The elder withered a little out of anger, his eyes taking in the crowd surrounding them. Kanda may not look like it half the time, but he does get awkwardly embarrassed when they argue in crowds, just in case things that aren't meant to be said in public slip out, like Allen's eating disorder. Although Allen hadn't shown any signs of knowing anything secretive about him, yet except his orientation. Sighing, Kanda just huffed and pointed to the right. 

"It's that building." Kanda lowered his hand and glanced at the younger. "And uh... Sorry."

Allen soon blinked and looked at the building Kanda had pointed at, just to stare at the elder when he apologized, before he felt his cheeks burn a pale pink and numbly nodded at Kanda's apology before being dragged to the building by the elder.

He was always caught off guard whenever Kanda would apologise or call him by his name, because Kanda never did that. Allen always thought the elder didn't understand what an apology was, or that he would forever be called a sprout until they parted ways at the end of their three years of uni.

 

Eventually they made it to the exam just in time and despite the fact that Allen was panicking inside, Kanda just ruffled his hair before walking into the hall to find his seat. Allen blinked before turning to the red haired teacher who was standing near the door.

"Oh shut up." 

"I didn't say anything Walker."

"But you were thinking it, Cross."

The teacher laughed at him, opening the doors both walking in, and as Cross headed to the front of the hall, Allen went to find his seat at the back. Always in register order by last names, always at the back.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they left the hall, Allen felt another body clash with his, and soon found himself stumbling then on the floor because he was just too tired to keep himself standing. Kanda just stood there, yawning sparing a glance to the younger and nodding to their teacher before walking off.

"Allen~ I missed you!"

"Uh... Why are you here?"

"How rude. You don't even remember me. The love of your life. Road."

"Uh. I didn't agree to this... Also I can't chat.."

Sitting up Allen glanced at Cross, before softly shoving Road of his lap so he could stand up, and helped the girl up, just to be clung to again.

"I'm sorry I got assessments to do Road."

"Huh. Skip them..."

"I can't do that! It's for my main course."

"Moyashi!"

"What!"

He glared at the elder, letting out a small _oh_ and apologized to Road again, slipping out of her grasp and headed out of the building. He yelled at the elder, when Kanda shoved him forward lowering his voice when he mentioned about Allen keeping it a secret that he was with the girl, but the younger just turned and frowned at Kanda, before muttering that he would rather die than let that happen.

"Hmm... This isnt fair."

"Nothing is fair Road, but you knew it would happen eventually. So stop fucking whining."

Cross sighed, and headed out of the building as well, Road slowly following behind him. The teacher frowned, Another nuisance showed up, and he probably figured more were going to pop up.

"Now shut up and I'll take you to Tyki... he is probably dead in the library or something with Lavi."

 

* * *

 

**"The Sleepover Club"**

 

[ 13:30 pm ]

 

_Out Of Your League is now online_

 

Out Of Your League : Want to go to the café?

 

_Panty is now online_

 

Panty : That' sounds nice and all, but I have six music pieces that need to be done by Friday afternoon and I haven't started one.

Panty : And Kanda looks like his about to murder someone or something... or me... if he doesn't get at least thirty hours of sleep.

 

_Playboy Bunny is online_

 

Playboy Bunny : it sounds super good. I need coffee. I think I just ko'd for at least three hours... in the library...

Playboy Bunny : I was woken up because his niece came in screaming... even though Tyki told her to shut up at least twelve times.

Playboy Bunny: So she wouldn't wake me... which was pointless... before giving her sweets and efficiently shutting her up but I was already awake.

 

Panty : Yeah she came and tackled me to the ground after my test... And apparently I'm her boyfriend...

Panty : but I don't remember anything on agreeing to that...

 

Out Of Your League : plus you're hella gay... or demi or whatever it is you said you were.

 

Playboy Bunny : No Lena... He is Yuu-sexual.

 

Panty : That too Lena...

Panty : And fuck you Lavi!

 

* * *

 

As soon as they got back, Allen groaned before going to clean up the blank music sheets from the floor and couch, as well as setting the chem and lit books to one side. Kanda just flopped onto the couch after he finished clearing it off. Standing up he nudge Kanda before heading into the kitchen to boil the kettle to make whatever they had left; tea, coffee or green tea, the kind Kanda drinks, which by the way Allen thinks is fucking awful.

"Kanda if you're going to sleep... go to your room."

"Hmm."

"Come on."

He stepped out of the kitchen and headed to the couch, before leaning over the elder and gently grabbing his hands to help the elder sit up and then onto his feet. Soon they both moved towards the rooms, Allen quietly guiding Kanda, who was too tired at that moment in time to give a shit about how this looked. Opening the door the younger just softly pushed Kanda a little just for him to stumble into the room and grip the door rame, but just frowned at the younger, not having the energy to start an argument again.

"I'll wake you up when it's Thursday."

"Thanks..." Allen nodded before turning to head back towards the lounge. "Hey... Allen."

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Allen nodded walking back to the elder, before being pulled towards the elder and soon kissed. Allen stood there a little shocked at first before he kissed back, his hands softly holding the elders face.

"Uh... K-Kanda...?"

"Shut up... I wont do this again..."

Nodding, Allen would take what he could get. Kanda only recently started to initiate their kisses, so he wasn't going to be the one to make the elder retreat on initiating them more in the future. Kissing the elder again, he moved into the bedroom before closing the door behind them, Kanda tugged the younger's shirt over his head, before going back to mouthing at the pale neck, quiet gasps leaving Allen as he shivered at the feeling.

Kanda dropped onto his bed before pulling Allen onto his lap, and the younger willingly went, as Kanda soon began to trail small bites up his neck, till he reached his ears, and hummed a little. Allen on the other hand, gulped a little at the brush of warm air over his ear from Kanda's small laugh, his hand instantly going to cover the offended area, and stared at the elder.

"You're wearing them today?"

"I didn't do it for you. Shuttap..."

Allen wanting to move on from the topic of his piercings, soon helped Kanda out of his shirt as well, before gasping when Kanda wrapped his arms around the musicians waist, and just fell back against the bed. Allen soon tried to steady himself as he placed his hands either side of elders head and stared at him, but faltered when Kanda tugged at his hair.

Whimpering, Allen found himself collapsing against the elder, as rough skinned fingers gently traced the areas where Kanda knew he had scratched the younger with his spare hand, and tugged at the younger's earring. Quiet whimpers leaving the younger as he figeted against the elder.

"K-Kanda... I..."

"Hmmm?"

"J-just... If you um... Keep doing that..."

Kanda pulled back as Allen flustered a deep red and looked away a little, just for Kanda to turn his head back to look at him, before cobalt eyes widened a little when he understood what the younger was getting at.

"I just... you kept staying with me and I'm stressed out half the time and I..."

"Allen..."

The albino gulped before looking at the elder before the two switched places, as Kanda flipped them around, and Allen quietly whimpered as he was kissed again. Covered thighs trembled against the elders waist, before the whimpers turned to a moan as Kanda gripped his waist with one hand, digging his nails into the pale skin and bit the younger's lower lip.

Allen gripped Kanda's arm as he trembled, arching as he trailed kisses down the younger's neck and chest. A quiet whine of his name , made his smirk against his collarbone,  and a gentle kiss before the start of the scar that covered his whole left arm, had Allen worried for just about zero point five seconds before he felt himself arch again, a low moan ripped from his throat, when Kanda bit close to the borderline of the scar and his unmarked skin.

Though a small embarrassed whine left Allen when he buried his head the best he could into Kanda's quilt before fuck his life the world was against him and on Kanda's side today.

"Go clean up and then we'll sleep."

"Y-You as well..."

"Fine."

The two lifted themselves off the bed, Allen leaving first, awkwardly and Kanda just collecting fresh clothes, not caring if he was going to let Allen wear his clothes. He was tired, even more than before, but at least he won't probably have to deal with a completely stressed out Allen much.

 

 

After the shared bath, yes Allen convinced Kanda to share water with him, something along the lines of;  _saving water because we are both doomed at the moment even if you deny it BaKanda!_  With Kanda grumbling in agreement because yes Allen was right, not that he would fully admit it to the younger's face.

Then they sat in the kitchen tiredly, the silence gladly welcomed and settled over the two like a soft blanket, except for the noise of the kettle boiling again, and Allen making hot chocolate for himself and green tea for Kanda, both attempting to avoid looking at the lounge and the books and music sheets that sat on the table.

Eventually leaving their phones in the kitchen they both went back to Kanda's room and dropped to the bed, before Allen somewhat found himself curled up and slightly tangled with Kanda. The younger's head tiredly whirring over what sort of music pieces he was going to be able to make in the next one and a half days, which just made Kanda growl  a low tired growl at him.

"Shut up, Moyashi. You're so noisy."

"I didn't say anything... though..."

"I know... but you're thinking to much. Just stop."

Kanda pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist, as he felt the younger relax, and just pulled the quilt over them more. Cobalt eyes stared at the picture next to his bed, before reaching out to lower it. The four people and a dog. One adult and three kids. Though one of three kids was singed from the picture.

 

* * *

 

 

It had only been a few hours and Allen was woken by voices coming from down the hall, so being the worried yet curious child he was, he slipped from the elders grasp and out the room. The four occupants of the lounge turned towards him, before Lavi smirked slyly at him, but was also worried at the tension in the younger's state, which admittedly just had Allen albeit confused in his half asleep state.

compared to Lavi and his one tracked mind, Lenalee on the other hand just gave a small sympathetic smile at him. She knew how it felt, as she had two pieces of work for her art assignments that were due along with as the evaluation for said two pieces and the annotations of her sketchbooks about said two pieces, both due in around the same time as Allen on Friday and was only a quarter through painting and layering one with paper and other random material and still on the sketch process of her second piece.

"Oh Allen... You're awake."

"Why are you all here...?"

"Well..." Lenalee started. "I came to give back your key. I forgot to hand it to you before I left Saturday."

"Oh... And the rest..."

"Lavi was already on his way over... And uh... I'm not sure about the other two..."

They all insync turned towards their teachers confused.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see Yuu."

"Oh yeah he said he's gonna sleep for the next century since he has no lessons till Tuesday next week." Allen muttered to Tiedoll before turning to his career.  "Cross?"

"I was dragged here by him."

Allen nodded, before rubbing his eyes and then setting himself on the floor before scavenging around for that one music sheet he did start working on, just for it to be handed to him by Lavi.

"Ah, thanks."

"Allen... how many hours have you slept?"

The young musician turned towards Tiedoll, humming thinking a little and counting on his fingers, before turning back to the teacher.

"About twelve hours. I slept for three hours Sunday night, and at least five on Monday thanks to Kanda, after helping me calm down from the panic attack I had... so that's eight..." Sighing he scratched his head. "I think I got like two yesterday and about two just now..."

"You should sleep more..."

"Mhm. I'm fine... Kanda's worse off..."

"Oh?"

"Uhm... He has had less than me..."

"Do tell me the reasons, son?"

"Oh well... it's just... everytime I woke up he would be here studying, or helping me with my panic attacks or when I would end up being sick at like four in the morning."

Allen stared at the music sheet in front of him and sighed, before being handed a cup of coffee by Lenalee, and quietly thanked her.

"Although... He would probably deny it... if you asked."

"That sounds like Yuu. He does like to deny things, even when he knows he has done them."

"Yeah... I guess so..."

Nodding, Allen looked at his two teachers as Cross shrugged slightly, And the younger just went back to drinking his coffee staring at the music sheet. He really needed to play the notes to know how it would sound but, his tablet wasn't working, not that he was going to tell cross that. Maybe he should just fail this year and try again next year, after all he was pretty sure he'd at least past chemistry if Cross didn't be a total ass and fail him just for the fun off it.

Someone would be dead if that happens.

A door opened down the corridor, and Allen turned his gaze to the hallway, setting the mug on the table, Lenalee quietly berating him for placing it on the music sheet, but he just ignored her, standing up and heading towards the bedrooms. Which had the four in the lounge suddenly going completely and utterly silent so they could at least pick up some of the conversation.

"I told you I'd wake you."

"Yeah but it's so noisy."

"I'll tell them to be more quiet then."

"Them?"

Allen nodded as Kanda looked at him confused, rubbing his eyes. The younger inwardly weeped at how adorable it was, Allen quietly thinking back to other moments when he had seen Kanda look like a child unintentionally. Though somehow the elder still had a tired expression, and Allen had to averting his gaze as he tried to not think about that, so he soon went to examine his hands, biting his lower lip again.

"Oi. Moyashi are you even listening?"

"Huh... oh right, and it's Allen, you ass! So uh Lenalee and Lavi came round... well Tiedoll and Cross are here."

"The fuck... why?"

"How the fuck am I meant to know. Tiedoll came to see you, dipshit."

Allen growled, folding his arms at the grouchy elder. Meanwhile Lenalee crawled a little so she could peak down the corridor, and covered her mouth, before gesturing to Lavi to come look. When the ginger kid got there, he smirked a little.

Kanda was leaning against his door frame arms folded as Allen just stood there casually examining his nails. They're two friends were having a somewhat civil conversation, that didn't involve fists or Allen being littered with hickeys, not that they would say that out loud with Tiedoll and Cross in the apartment. Although Lavi figured both teachers knew the boys were doing _something_ along those lines anyway.

"Look just go back to sleep, I'll wake you up later..."

"Hm."

"I promise... and I'll actualy keep it, unlike someone."

"Fuck off. I was tired and you're panic attacks didn't help."

"Yeah... I guess you're right... anyway just sleep."

Allen shoved the elder back into the room directing him to his bed before leaving him, as Lavi and Lenalee scrambled back to their spots around the table, and Allen came to grab his cup. He was gonna need more coffee.

"You two seem to be getting along."

"What?"

"No fists today?"

"No. One I'm too tired. Two ask everyone on campus, we had our casual argument ten minutes before that stupid mock test for your stupid lesson."

"Oi, brat!"

" _Shhhs_!"

Allen stared down the corridor before sighing and walking to the kitchen. He didn't want to deal with Kanda anymore.

"Are you sure that's really all of it Allen?"

"Shut up Lavi. Why don't you go mingle with Tyki and fuck off."

"I would but he's off shopping with Rhode because as quoted ' I'm you're niece and I'm more important that that's stupid rabbit of a boyfriend. ' so I was ditched."

"How long have you been dating?"

"About... two months now."

Both Allen and Lenalee spat their drinks out and looked at their friend.

"TWO MONTHS!"

" _Shhhhhs_! Yuu's sleeping."

Allen gulped and checked the hall again, before they all sighed, then just glared at Lavi, along with Lenalee.

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Oh... I thought it was obvious. I mean, Yuu figured it out after a week." Lavi mumbled bringing his cup to his lips. "And it's not like we were hiding it or anything."

"Mhm. It' kinda gross... watching you in the library when I need Tyki to print some stuff."

"Dude..."

"Don't call me _dude_. I'm your teacher."

"On another note isn't Tyki like in his mid twenties?"

"So?"

"Gross."

"Shut up Allen."

"I wonder if anyone wants to join my lonely singles club..."

"Why not ask Allen... Oh wait..."

"Lavi. Shut up."

Both Cross and Tiedoll turned towards the musician curious as Allen gulped a little and sipped his coffee quietly avoiding eye contact with his teachers, until it got unbearably annoying.

"Fine... May or may not have once... with him... I was drunk no thanks to Lavi dumping a so called study session on us."

"It's fine. You studied..."

"Yeah. Every inch of someone's body..."

"Lena! Don't encourage him!"

Allen walked into the kitchen and sat his cup in the sink, as Lavi just laughed at his embarrassment and the secret both were trying to keep.

"At least I won't be the one getting murdered, by Yuu for throwing it in the air!"

"Go die, Lavi!"

"Will you all _SHUT UP_!"

"Heya, Yuu!"

"Fuck off rabbit!"

Allen groaned, as Lenalee giggled before Cross sighed and looked at Tiedoll, both agreeing that they should just leave the two boys.

"Come on. Let's leave them be for now."

"I'm sure they both have assessments still due."

"Shit. My lit assessment!"

"You're welcome Yuu."

"Shut UP!"

When the door closed Allen just dropped to the floor on the kitchen and groaned as he ran his hands through his hair, as Kanda dragged himself down the hallway, before noticing the younger sitting against the cupboards.

"Moyashi."

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Uh. Maybe... not quite..." shaking his head stretching his legs out in front of him, and resting his head against the cupboard doors. "Cross... knows now and knowing that bastard he'll never let me live this down."

"Hm.."

"Actually he'd probably tease me about it somehow if I die before him. Which is very tempting at the moment."

Kanda stepped over the younger and put the kettle on before nudging him with his foot, and holding out a hand to help the younger up.

"Never trust Lavi. That's what I've learnt, Moyashi."

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Oh hey, can you bring my laptop in?"

"Uh sure."

Kanda finished stirring his tea, before hearing his name being called and frowned a little. Walking to his room, Allen looked at him, holding his laptop and pointed at the picture. Kanda looked away a little before humming and thinking of a way to explain it. Kanda forgot he had placed it up right again after he noticed the younger wasn't in his room anymore.

"Well... I have no idea how to explain this."

Kanda nodded to himself before Allen looked at the photograph again.

"That is Tim! How do you have a picture of Tim when he was a puppy?"

Allen knew he was starting to raise his voice a little, and Kanda had set his cup on the dresser before removing his laptop from the younger's grasp so they won't have to worry about another damaged piece of technology in this apartment.

"Just for the sake of now, I am not even going to mention me being there _or_ the fact that it's just the same as the one I mentioned to you on Saturday."

"Uh..."

"Kanda... Stop avoiding it please."

"Fine!"

He glared at the younger, setting the laptop on the dresser, as the younger kept switching between Kanda and the picture. The same kid was removed from both photographs just dofferent ways. On Allen's he or she was scratched out and yet on Kanda's they were burnt.

"If you really want to know ask Tiedoll, it was in his house and he was the one that packed it not me."

"Why would..."

"Because, Allen. Tiedoll and Cross have always lived next to each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the full history. Just a taster... I'm sorry (kinda...)
> 
>  
> 
> Actually... I'm not that sorry... :)♡
> 
>  
> 
> Edit : Also don't you just hate when you trad a chapter in draft like 1746282 times and you don't see spelling or grammar mistakes yet when you post it... they all just magically APPEAR out of nowhere.


	7. Welcomed Endless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen is alone, until they decided to talk as Kanda doesn't want to upset Allen anymore and decides to stay at Lavi's or Tiedoll's.
> 
> Yet Kanda doesn't realise that Allen actually needs the elder in the apartment, more than what the younger likes to admit.

"So... Just like that, we're going back to before?"

"Obviously not. Since this--"

Allen gestured between them, Friday morning before leaving for the university. He had those music scores to hand in this afternoon and still needed to finish two and at this point in time, he didn't care what they sounded like.

Kanda stared at him, a small frown on his face, Allen didn't quite know what sort of frown out of the many fucking frowns the elder had, but he didn't care. Honestly he wanted nothing to do with Kanda. He was tempted to move back in with Cross.

"Moya--"

"--This Kanda. Whatever it _was_. It was never a before, because there was something before even this!"

"Allen!"

"Just... Enough. Please." He sighed tiredly, picking up his bag. "I have a bus to catch."

"Mhm."

The door slammed, unintentionally behind the younger, making Kanda flinch a little before the elder sighed and went to make himself some tea. Wednesday night had honestly fucked everything up. Physically fucked everything up, and Kanda didn't know how to fix this. _` Though maybe, just maybe he could help.`_ Heading to get his phone, after making his tea, Kanda unlocked it and went to his emergency contacts, before taking a deep breath and calling the first one in the list.

 

* * *

 

_"Oh. Yuu. This is rare?"_

"I may have done something bad and... need help fixing it..."

_"What happened, son?"_

"Uh... Moya- I mean Allen saw the photograph you packed and he didn't take it too well..."

_"Isn't that meant to be a good thing?"_

"I-- Yes! Wait no, why would that be good?!" Kanda groaned and sat down on his bed, "Tiedoll, he refuses to do anything and yesterday he threatened to move out."

 _"Oh... That is a problem."_ There was a sigh, _"Have you told Cross?"_

"No... but I don't know if he did."

_"Allen probably hasn't. He doesn't tell Cross most things. Not after the incident with his uncle and father."_

"Incident?"

_"It was a long time ago, you may not remember it.  It was when you still lived with Marie in Japan, but it was after you first met Allen... before you moved to England with Marie, to live with me."_

"First met? But I don't remember... Wait..." Kanda paused and looked at the picture, before taking a quiet breath. "Are you saying, that I knew Allen in Japan?"

_"Yes, but we'll talk about that another time, Yuu. Right now we have to sort out the situation at hand."_

"Okay... what should I do?"

_"Let him calm down before you try bringing it up again. He is at the university today right?"_

"Mhm. He has to hand in the scores."

_"Well... Why don't you meet him after. Take him to that place he usually eats at."_

"What the fuck--"

_"Kanda Yuu, watch your language!"_

"No. Why would I do that? He'll eat all the friggin' money I have."

_"I'll send you some more."_

"What's the point of me living alone, if you keep sending me money!"

If Kanda had both his hands free, he would've thrown them in the air, at his adoptive fathers comment. Instead he just looked at the clock with a sigh.

"It's fine... I'll just... do something here. We don't have to go out and I'd rather not just in case another argument happens. Plus I have work today anyway."

_"Hm. Alright, well just don't bring up the situation, talk about something other than that, but don't avoid it if he brings it up, Yuu."_

"Okay, Tiedoll."

_"Alright, well I have a class now, well talk more tomorrow when you come over."_

"Sure. Bye."

 

* * *

 

Now part time jobs sucked when he could be sleeping but he kinda liked this job. Even if it meant being sprayed by a 30kg Labrador or scratched to almost death by a 15lbs British Longhair. Yet today just seemed to hate him, as he sat at the front desk of the animal day are he worked at. Minus the fact that Lau Jimin, his boss' pet monkey seems to love mimicking a certain someone and it usually pissed him off, but today it just reminds him of the morning.

"Go away Jimin."

The monkey paused and climbed onto Kanda's shoulder, much to the other's annoyance. Before a shout was heard in the back rooms and a kid soaked to the bone ran to hide behind Kanda as well.

"She's crazy Mr. Kanda."

"It's probably your fault Timothy. You're annoying, so go back and do something other than pester me."

"What happened? Allen dump you or something?"

"I said get outta here, brat!"

"Uwaa. He did. I'm sor--  WAH!"

Kanda soon threw the pens next to him at the kid, before watching the younger run towards the backroom again, just to glare at the monkey who was still on his shoulder, but soon ran after Timothy. 

"Can this get any worse?"

He spoke too soon, because the last person he wanted to see, yet also the one he wanted to talk with the most entered the store and then there was a bark. Kanda hummed as the younger stared at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Not you. Where's Klaud."

Gritting his teeth, the elder just pointed to the door that Timothy ran through, and the monkey.  Looking away from the sprout, and picked up the only pen that wasn't lying on the floor in front of the desk to mark the dog down for it's stay, and when it was going to be picked up.

"Thanks."

"Allen, we need to talk."

"No we don't. Not yet, just..."

" _Moyashi_..."

"Kanda..."

Allen looked at the elder as, he stood behind the desk and leaning on the surface, gripping the pen in his hand a little tighter. The younger just tightened his grip on the dog lead, before lowering his head.

"Let me talk when I feel I understand a little more."

"Fine..."

Looking back to the book, as he finished writing down the infromation on Timcanpys appointment and stay, Kanda snorted and gestured at the door with his spare hand, before getting a confused look from the younger.

"She is also in a mood. Timothy did something again."

"Oh... uhh, thanks... I guess."

There was a small silence, before the dog barked and Allen soon headed through the doorway, and Kanda just dropped into the chair and rested his head onto the counter. He should probably pick up those pens. Did the younger really want nothing to do with him now? If that was the case, Kanda might as well just move in with Tiedoll or Lavi. Although he would go with Tiedoll over Lavi because Allen usually visited the rabbit at least five days a week, and the last thing he wanted was to constantly be at war with the younger.

"Kanda Yuu!"

"Hmm."

"One; Why are there pens over the floor? Two; book a notice for the end of the month, so Walker knows when to pick up Timcanpy. Three; don't sleep when you're on the front desk!"

"Hmhm. One; pens because Timothy pissed me off. Two; I've already done that and three; I wasn't sleeping, I was thinking."

"Whatever you were doing head up when on front desk!" Klaud sighed as Allen stood there fiddling with the cuffs of his coat. "Since business is slow, you can go early. You can have tomorrow off, but don't be late Sunday, because you're looking after the pups."

"Yeah, I'll try."

Kanda nodded with a tired sigh, as he stood up just to leave for the backroom. As soon as he got it there, he ruffled Timothy's hair, as he passed the younger to grab his stuff, before pausing as he went to slip his coat on, from being asked what was going on.

"Well... I was let out early..." The elder slipped his jacket on completely and frowned a little, "and, Allen is here..."

"Kanda... Are you sure you good?"

"Tch... I'm fine. I'll see you Sunday."

"Bye, Kanda!"

Waving to the younger, as he grabbed his bag as he headed to the door and back into the reception area, silently closing it behind  him as Timothy yelped from being bitten by one of the cats. Going to sign himself out, as a small huff came from the other side of the main room, and Kanda when he was done with signing out he looked up and was just met with a scowling Allen. Klaud, shifted her eyes between them worriedly, but all Kanda could do was smile bitterly, before his gaze moved to the other occupant who was still bluntly ignoring him. Grinding his teeth a little, Kanda soon waved bye to Klaud and headed out of the shop.

Immature? Most definitely.

 

"Are you not going too, Walker?"

"Oh... Uh... No, I don't want to see his face anymore."

"Something happen?"

"Yeah... He lied to me."

"Pray tell?"

"Mhm. When I first started the university, I met up with Lavi who was hanging with Lena and well Kanda. I had this nagging feeling that I knew him from somewhere, and I wanted to find out but was scared it make him angry. I mean I didn't know if it was just a mistake or not, and it was constantly bugging me."

Allen soon picked up the pens near the counter and set them on the surface.

"So when I got over the rational fear of making him angry, I confronted him about it, and well he just shrugged and said he didn't know me... Just in a more Kanda like way, which coincidentally led to an argument and the disliking but tolerated liking we have for each other."

"Ah and I take it something happened, which made you realise he lied? I also take it you also haven't told Cross any of this? Since he is such an insufferable bastard when it comes to these things."

"Well... Yes and no. He already caught on about what was transpiring between us, but he doesn't know about what happened on Wednesday after they left."

Allen looked at Klaud, as the women sat behind the counter, and gestured for him to continue, both somewhat ignore the whines coming from the backrooms and the shouts of Timothy, telling the dogs and cats to stop spraying him with water.

"Don't tell Cross please, but I stole a few photographs of my childhood, and well Kanda has one exactly like the group photo... so I guess I accused him of lying."

"This... silence has been going on for two days?"

Nodding at her, Allen stared at the pens as he lined them up on the counter surface. Klaud sighed and softly smiled at the younger.

"No wonder he looked a little lost yesterday when grooming the dogs."

Allen looked at her a little shocked, before being jumped on by Lau, and Timothy entered the room.

"Ye, Allen! Whenever you bring Timcanpy, he'd always get excited, I mean he doesn't show it completely but he gets excited. I can tell, because when I see him usually he'd look really bored or exhausted from classes.

yet when Miss Klaud would announce that Tim was staying, Kanda would like... suddenly seem less tired... But yesterday he just seemed to slowly loose that small smile, and it was only when I mentioned about Miss Klaud saying Tim might be coming."

"Y'know, Kanda has different ways of showing things, and maybe he was still trying to figure out why he had the picture as well."

"You should talk to him... He got angry at me today because I mentioned you..."

"Doesn't he always though?"

"Well yeah... but he doesn't throw pens at me!"

"Ah. Sorry Timo, but I can't talk to him... not yet, I need time to think on things."

"Okay... Just, tell him to leave the pens on the desk when he gets angry at me."

"Okay, I'll let him know. Anyway I should go..."

"Alright, but Allen," Turning back to the women, when he reached the door, blinking a little. "Talk to him."

Lowering his head, the musician left the shelter before Klaud and Timothy looked at each other, and ended up just tiredly sighing together.

 

* * *

 

**" The Sleepover Club "**

**[ Friday ]**

 

[ 14:30 ]

 

_Out Of Your League is online_

 

Out Of Your League : Allen... r we meeting 2morrow at the café?

 

_Panty is online_

 

Panty : Ah yeah... Sorry I forgot i had to drop Timcanpy off at Klaud's today.

 

Out Of Your League : tht all u were doing? Isn't Kanda workin 2day?

 

Panty : No I also has to go to the Uni...

Panty : And yeah... He was...

 

_Playboy Bunny is online_

 

Playboy Bunny : yo... Allen? Wassup...

 

Panty : Nothing. I'm... fine.

 

Playboy Bunny : k so... wanna explain y a pissed Kanda jus stormed the uni Library like a stampede of angry rhinos & demanded tht we tlk?

 

Panty : Uh... 'cause it's Kanda and he's always angry?

 

Playboy Bunny : Allen... wasn't tht kind of anger. 

Playboy Bunny : also he staying @ mine 2nite

 

Panty : Oh... kay.

PIanty : And uhm.. don't want to talk about it.

 

_Stocking is online_

 

Stocking : Leave it alone, Lavi.

Stocking : He obviously wants to continue being a child rather than man up and actually sit down and talk it through.

 

Panty : Why are you always such an ass? I have nothing to talk to you about, honestly I'm glad it's over with.

 

Out Of Your League : Wait... Did u both.

 

Panty : We didn't break up because there was no shitty relationship to begin with! 

 

_Panty is offline_

 

Stocking : Well... Yeah, it wasn't a relationship we kept telling you that.

 

Out Of Your League : k but like, even if it was just f&b... u both still stopped it?

 

Stocking : What you want medal, for figuring it out?

 

Playboy Bunny : Jesus, Yuu don't haveta get pissy at her.

 

Stocking : Don't call me that! and stop using my name as a pun!

Stocking : just fucking leave it alone, we'll sort it ourselves!

 

_Stocking is offline_

 

Playboy Bunny : Well... This ain't good.

 

Out Of Your League : Oh boy.

 

* * *

 

After the small disagreement between their friends, Lavi had made his way to the art room. Though beforehand, he did help calm Kanda down with Tyki, okay it went from bad to worse, until Lavi was given the okay to leave, because Kanda decided to curl up in the back of the library with a book and didn't want to be disturbed, so Tyki had set that specific area as off limits, much to many occupants annoyance, but all Tyki had to say was; _Do you want to be come on with the glass in the library windows, because im sorry that is probably what will happen. Thank you for your cooperation._ Then everything was silent again in the library and Lenalee and Lavi went on with his journey to the art department.

"Lena?" Lenalee rested her head on the desk, just to groan hearing the door open and Lavi's voice. "Wassup?"

"Death... But, we should maybe do something about those two..." Tuning to face the history major, as she wiped the chalk onto her cotton over shirt. "It may not be the best plan, but it's worth a shot... Right?"

"Probably... So, you take Allen, and I'll sort out Kanda?"

"I... Guess, but are you sure, I shouldn't take Kanda?"

"What could possible go wrong?" Lavi grinned, before pausing, "Wait... Don't answer that. I'll see you later or something?"

"Sure... Idiot."

Waving bye as he left, and heading back to the room, but not before telling Lenalee to go and at least eat something, the two had decided to each stay with one of the boys. Kanda stayed at Lavi's, whilst Allen stayed at the apartment, but had Lenalee over till she had to head back to hers, so her brother wouldn't go crazy again. So whilst Lavi took on Kanda, even though Lenalee had double checked with Lavi at least five times by message. She was really worried, and wondering if she should take on Kanda, because Lavi would probably end up making it ten times worse and they didn't need it. Lavi just scoffed and waved her suggestion off. So. Lenalee stayed at the duo's apartment, whilst Kanda was staying at Lavi's.

 

* * *

 

 

Lenalee during her time with Allen, trying to calm the youngest of their little group down, had learned something new about their friend, and that was he hated being alone. If Cross stayed out for the night, Allen always had Timcanpy to keep him company, so he wasn't alone. He only agreed to getting a shared apartment because he wouldn't be alone, but now that Kanda decided to stay at Lavi's for the night, Allen felt everything creeping up on him, it was slow at first, because Lenalee was there, and then Lenalee had to leave, or they would have to deal with Komui, and as soon as that had happened, it all attacked full throttle and Allen wanted to just disappear, because someone wasn't around to keep it at bay, and he didn't know how to do it himself. Even with the few therapy sessions Cross had dumped him into because the elder exact words were;  _I should_ _not have to deal with that bullshit, you are old enough to do it yourself!_ as quoted from memory by Allen. So now, Allen found himself curled up in a blanket under his desk trembling with his phone debating whether to message his flatmate to come help or suffer until morning, because how did Allen even know if Kanda wanted to come back, just because he was slowly shrivelling up and breaking down at a rapid pace? Also how did Allen even know if Kanda was awake still, the elder might actually be getting sleep, unlike what he could've even got in their apartment. Gulping down, Allen buried his head int the blanket covered knees, before finally sending the couple of worded message to the elder.

 

Kanda on the other hand was tired but he had to get this assignment done before Monday, so now he was just sitting in the kitchen of Lavi's and his grandpa's apartment, the elder of the three was asleep, but from experience, Kanda knew that Bookman was a light sleeper, Lavi was the total opposite, and just like someone else they knew. Lavi was a deep sleeper, so he didn't have to worry much about the rabbit, compared to the elder. slouching in the chair he was sitting in, the boy just sighed as he wrapped his fingers against the table surface. His gaze turned towards the ceiling, because the brightness light of his laptop screen was beginning to hurt his eyes in the darkness of the kitchen, and hearing that godforsaken chime of his phone go off really didn't help at all, but alas the elder turned his gaze to his dimmed phone screen, before seeing the notification pop up, as the message came through from Allen.

Kanda stared at the message, and was just about to reply before another came through although this one was a bit more all over the place, and the elder knew what was going on, but since Lavi lived in a different area and there was no buses running anymore, and he did not have the money for a taxi, he couldn't go help. Even if he did, Kanda didn't even know if the younger wanted his help, since Allen was still annoyed at him, and refused to talk to him in anyway at all, although he was having a breakdown, and Kanda figured he just wanted comfort.

 

* * *

 

 

**" ??? "**

 

??? : Stay here tomorrow.  
??? : Ijm swoirty ksy

 

BaKanda : Okay, and Moyashi...

 

??? : ?

 

BaKanda : Go ahead.

 

* * *

 

Saturday wasn't going to go to well either. Lenalee was sitting in the café waiting for her friend as she sipped her latte, scrolling through the messages as Lavi complained that Kanda was going on a rampage again, because Tyki mentioned Allen, and Kanda was still confused and annoyed at the three days of basic silence now. The elder had followed Lavi to the local library this time to pick up a book for Tiedoll, not expecting Tyki who actually wanted to meet with Lavi at the library, because they always meet on Saturdays at the local library to be there. As of about thirty minutes ago, Tyki was currently in stage whispers threatening to kill the science student if he didn't shut up because it's a _library_ for fuck sakes, and was then told that Kanda gave up and left to head for his dad's house because he should really visit them, and Tiedoll had to speak with him anyway.

"Ah. Sorry to keep you waiting Lena..."

"Hm. Oh it's fine..."

Lenalee stared at the younger before he placed his jacket over the back of chair and headed to get his drink. Though he was stopped when the girl grabbed his wrist.

"After you've got your drink, we are going to talk... Allen."

"Lena... I... I can't talk about it... not right now."

"Tough luck because we are Allen, now go get your drink."

Allen sighed as he headed to get his drink, he didn't want to talk about what happened again, He already spoke to Klaud yesterday, he didn't need to repeat the situation again, it was too tiring, and he felt like he was about to break. Thanking the barista, before paying he stood to one side taking the sugar packets and a stirrer, as well as a plastic knife. Allen had brought food since he hadn't eaten yet, and it was only due to the fact that he didn't even want to leave the apartment today, more specifically the room, but he promised to meet with Lenalee today, so he had to. Honestly though, he was tired and stressed and he just wanted a hug, but not from Kanda because he was angry at Kanda.

Okay maybe a little. Like twenty percent was the case of; _I want a hug from Kanda, because they are warm and I could just fall asleep,_ and the other eighty percent was; _I'm mad at him, so I don't want him near me._ Collecting his drink and small bagel, he made his way over to the table where Lenalee was scrolling again through the group chat at Lavi's low-key cry for help, because Kanda was going to leave, but Tyki had said something and now they are fighting again and Tyki had just knocked over a three different piles of books that took Lavi two hours to put into order and now he was going to have to do it all again 

"So. What is going on between you two, because whatever it is, is affecting us as well Allen."

"I don't want to talk about it. Although, if you guys didn't shove your noses into our business you wouldn't be affected by it."

Allen took a bite out of his bagel, and stared at Lenalee as she had a hurt expression on her face, he felt guilty but he was right and Lenalee knew that. When she went to object he shook his head, because he wasn't finished.

"Also. This could've been avoided if you just told me. After all, you've known since that night."

"How?"

"You really think I would ask Kanda for a kiss if I knew I was going to miss my bus? I was still at the door when you asked that question, yes it was muffled but I still heard both the question and the answer...

Honestly, I thought you would've mentioned it to me... But I guess not. Another thing, Lavi is who brought this on you both, he could've ignored Kanda earlier but he didn't and that is when this became a problem for you two. If you ignored us, you wouldn't be here asking me for details I don't want to spill."

"So... it's about the picture."

"No. That's just one small portion to the larger portion. A portion, as I have said twice now Lenalee. I don't want to talk about."

Allen finished his drink and bagel before sighing and smiling apologetically at the girl, before standing up and setting the cup and plate on the side table where the other dishes were piled.

"Anyway... I have to go, I've got stuff to do still. I'll see you at Uni or something."

Lenalee just nodded and gripped her phone, whilst Allen grabbed his jacket, before making his way out of the café, the bell chime indicating the younger was gone, and Lenalee let out a small breath before going to order another latte and pulling her laptop out. She might as well try and do some work.

 

* * *

 

**" Person I Tolerate "**

That One Straight Friend : Well that went well...

That One Straight Friend : every1 still alive on ur end?

 

Person I Tolerate : well... Yuu, kinda jus k.od after he went & sat near the library window.

Person I Tolerate : we r heading bk to his now.

 

That One Straight Friend : ok lemme knw what happens if ur there wen Allen gets bk.

 

Person I Tolerate : kay i gotchu

 

* * *

 

By time Allen got back, he was greeted with a sleeping Kanda on the couch and sighed a little. Setting his bag down, the musician stepped over to the couch, taking the blanket that was bundled up on the armchair from the night before, due to he, himself using it yesterday as he finished at least a third music sheet before this afternoon. Silently he draped the blanket over the elder, before going to make sure the essay was saved that Kanda was working on. He may hate Kanda now, but that didn't mean he wanted the elder to get ill or fail his courses. Okay so now the twenty percent of wanting a hug had risen to forty, and the other sixty was he still hated him. Allen was tired and he really did just want to curl up with the elder, but then he heard the footsteps and those thoughts instantly vanished.

"Can you believe it? Kanda Yuu had a mental breakdown over a certain white haired musician today."

Flinching a little, Allen slowly looked round at Lavi and frowened, standing up he walked over to his bag and headed straight to his room, slamming the door behind him, on purpose this time.

"Why can't you both... Just talk already...?"

Checking the time, Lavi finished his coffee, okay he had to agree with these two, It was terrible coffee. Sighing with a sad face he tipped the rest into the sink and rinsed the cup up, before leaving a note for Kanda next to his laptop, then walked and knocked on the younger's door, before saying bye, and when he was greeted with silence, Lavi just gritted his teeth and headed out of the apartment locking the door behind him, and leaving the building, he'll give Kanda his keys back eventually.

 

* * *

 

**" Person I Tolerate "**

 

That One Straight Friend : so... Did he get home in one piece?

 

Person I Tolerate : which 1? Or both?

 

That One Straight Friend : both?

 

Person I Tolerate : I guess.

Person I Tolerate : Allen kinda looks dead.

Person I Tolerate : Kanda dropped asa he got in.

Person I Tolerate : Oh Allen also locked himself in his rm

 

That One Straight Friend : They r idiots.

 

Person I Tolerate : yup.

 

* * *

 

It hadn't been even been an hour since Lavi left and Kanda was woken by a small clatter in the kitchen. Sitting up the elder turned towards the kitchen, as younger picked up the shards of the broken plate. From the time they have been living together which wasn't that long, And the times where Tiedoll had dragged him to Cross' house and the younger had always been cleaning up with the golden furred dog next to him.

Not once has he properly seen Allen drop any dishes. Staying silent for a few more minutes, before slipping off the couch and walking to the entry way between the kitchen and front room, Kanda wrapped the blanket around himself more. The tremble in the younger's shoulders as he knelt there picking up the shards, the shakes in his hands and the sniffles Allen was probably trying to hide, yet Kanda could hear them loud and clear.

He had another breakdown.

"Moy...ashi..."

Allen looked over at the elder holding some of the shards in the palm of his hand. Wide grey eyes, had the puffy redness a person got when they are or have been crying. Kanda had noticed it all, before Allen turned his head back towards the shards continuing to pick up the rest, keeping silent as he tried not to sniffle again. Kanda took a small step towards Allen, just to see him flinch and pull himself up with the side setting what shards he had collected on the side, before turning to the elder.

"W-Wait... there are smaller pieces..."

"I don't care about me, right now."

He held out his hand, gesturing to the younger. Allen bit his lip before, taking the elders hands and carefully hopping over the small and relatively medium sized shards he hadn't cleaned up yet, just for Kanda to step back a few towards the entrance and away from the left over smashed plate, pulling Allen towards his chest. The younger couldn't object, because he had been inwardly asking for this all day, and he choked out a quiet sob, as Kanda wrapped the blanket around them, and Allen's mind went blank. Though it only lasted a few seconds before being snapped out of his thoughts, when Kanda spoke again.

"You brokedown... I know you hate me right now, but you should've woken me."

"Let go off me..."

"No."

"Kanda!"

"Shut up."

"Let go!"

"Just... Calm down a second..."

"Why should I?"

"What?"

"Y-You... Weren't here."

"I told you I would be today."

"But you weren't yesterday!"

Allen pushed back from the elder, stepping away at arms length, and Kanda stared at the younger, he gripped the part of the blankets in his hands tighter, as Allen stepped back. Kanda didn't know how this was turn out and he was somewhat scared of what the results would be. He knew Allen was on about him staying at Lavi's but he didn't reply, because there was more to it, and it was about the picture. Kanda didn't know how this was going to end.

"Allen, just hold on."

"No!"

"Stop and take a breath, please."

"Why the fuck should I stop?"

"Because you need to calm down!"

"Why do you have it?" Allen bit his tongue as he sniffled, "did you know about what happened to me?" His hands raising to his eyes as he wiped the tears away.

"I don't know..." He gritted his teeth, "I don't remember anything."

"Who is the one that is scratched out? Why are we in a photo together?" Glaring at the elder as a frustrated growl left him. "They're so many questions... I just... I need answers Kanda."

"Then let's just talk, Allen!" Removing the blanket from around him, Kanda set it onto the table. "God dammit! You want answers, then let's fucking talk!"

He soon stepped towards Allen, reaching out for the younger, he soon had his hand slapped away, before growling at the albino. A low growl leaving the musician, before Kanda sighed, and just slipped his hands into his sweatpants pockets, so he would try to reach out to the younger again.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what? This isn't unusual Kanda! I'm always like this!"

"You said you want answers right?" Allen just glared at him, just for Kanda to growl at his non verbal answer. "I phoned Tiedoll today, because I was confused myself! I don't like asking other people for help!" Grinding his teeth, Kanda just glared at him, before turning to leave the kitchen. "Unlike someone else... I asked for help. I hate doing that, but I fucking did it."

It took Allen a few moments to realise what he was getting at before, the younger clenched his hands into fists, his anger flaring up again, as the elder made his way towards his room, and Allen just stalked out the kitchen after him.

"Kanda!" 

"What?!"

Stopping in as he reached the bathroom door, just before his room. Kanda turned and looked at the other before, feeling the fist connect with his jaw and stumbled backwards. Gritting his teeth as he silently clenched his hands into fists. Taking a quiet breath to calm himself down a little, his gaze soon turned to Allen. The younger still stood there glaring at him, still bristled as his anger just rose higher, before growling out his question.

"You told Tiedoll?"

"Of course I fucking did! Who else would I go to for answers? Especially if you aren't going to talk to me!"

"Cross! You could've asked Cross!"

"Oh what and start another fight because I did just that and you didn't want him to fucking know in the first place!"

Allen just shoved him again, and Kanda was done. He was trying to relax, to calm down, but he couldn't. Not with all the shouting and Allen shoving him. Grabbing the younger's wrists, Kanda and shoved the younger away from him, before Allen could push him again. 

"I need answers too Moyashi! Not just you!"

That didn't help at all, yet this time Kanda was prepared to evade this swing from Allen. Shifting a little to the right, he soon grabbed Allen's wrist before twisting it behind the younger's back, and the wrapping, his other arm around the boys neck. A small whimper, or growl he couldn't tell right now, but either way it came from Allen, and Kanda was too fussed about it because, he wanted to speak and he couldn't do it, if the younger kept fucking swinging his fists at him. As much as Kanda would love to have a fist fight with Allen, he was tired and right now it was actually the last thing he wanted, because he still hadn't forgotten about the fact that not even thirty minutes ago, Allen was recovering from a breakdown, again.

"Look. If you want some, I can tell you what I already know. As much as I know. As much as I can remember..."

"Kanda..."

"For example... W-Who the person is, that is singed out... Or why I think Timcanpy is there..."

Releasing the younger, he shoved him away a little, before pushing the palms of his hands against his eyes in annoyance. Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his fringe before looking at the younger tiredly. Allen bit his lip and lowered his head as the stood in the hallway of their apartment frowning a little Allen quietly nodded once, before Kanda gestured towards the rooms, then towards the lounge, as if to ask where Allen wanted to have this conversation.

"My room..."

"Okay then."


	8. Reconciliation is an Mirage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.
> 
> A conversation full of everything; shouting, snarky comments, unwanted panic attacks, uneeded confessions, clearing things up, but somehow they're still being vaguely physical and not in the fighting way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Its the talk. Not the full talk, but a talk non the less.  
> ____
> 
> I also keep switching between college and uni, because i decided to base this in England, and where i live the college and university are on the same campus area, with the media center being on a different site in the town center. So it's a little confusing for myself as well.
> 
> Allen is in his 2nd year of his music course in college (and 1st year of chemistry in Uni thanks to Cross), Lenalee is in her 4th year of college, Lavi and Kanda are in their 1st at Uni.
> 
> Tyki is just there till I figure him out.

Allen sat in his bed, the throw that was laid over his quilt, wrapped around him as Kanda sat opposite him. The elder of the two was silent for a while, and Allen figured he was trying to think of what to start with, and it wasn't until he reached out towards Kanda, breaking through the shield of wool he had braced himself in like armour, that the elder had spoken. It was just a single name, and yet that single name had made Allen freeze, and just stare at the older student with widened and fearful grey eyes.

"W-what?"

"Alma." It was said more firmly. "The other kid in the photo. His name was Alma."

"A-As in... Alma K-Karma...?"

"Yes. He... was my... first and last lover..."

Allen retracted his hand back into the shield of wool, subtly gripping the part of his tank top that was close to his chest and biting his lower lip a little.

"First and Last..." Whispering to himself, he soon let out a breathless chuckle and nodded. _'Well I knew that I wasn't going to be anything more... anyway...'_ He knew from the beginning, he just didn't want to accept it, but even if Allen knew that he wouldn't be able to ever gain that title, it still stung. "I-I... Okay... Uhm... S-so.... Tim?"

"I... met a dog once or twice when I was younger... and he was a pup... He uhm belonged to a friend of Tiedoll's, but I dont remember the man's name... or face... sorry..."

Kanda breathed in a little, none of the two lifted their gazes from the bed cover. Allen was scared to know what expression the other was wearing, and he couldn't known for sure if the one he was wearing was his true feelings or if it was a mask to hide how hurt he felt. How it felt like all those years ago, this stab of pain. 

_'Wait... why is it so familiar?'_

"Then I was left with Cross for the first time, and the bastard said he was having a few friends over. I'm pretty sure he didn't even know Marie and myself were being left with him... Tiedoll had to go somewhere that day, so whilst I was staying with Cross... Marie and I... met someone that day..."

_'Stop it.'_

"Another Kid..."

_'Don't...'_

Kanda looked towards Allen who was still refusing to raise his head, continued to curl in on himself more. He didn't want to hear it. His heart was already aching. Allen couldn't find the memories, but something happened and his heart was remembering. Allen was struggling because his head was hurting. What was this? A voiceless whimper left him, as blurred scenes flashed behind tightly closed eyes, blinding, and it was giving him a headache. Why are they blurred? Why can't he just remember clearly? Was he crying?

"When Tiedoll returned.. he took a picture... of the kid and myself..." Kanda gritted his teeth and clasped his hands together tightly. "I only remember parts... like when the pictures were taken... the day I singed Alma out of all the photos... but..."

"You didn't see that one... Wh-which is why... Alma is scaratched out instead."

"Yeah... Tiedoll had taken it with him... And t-that was also around the time th--"

Allen moved quickly before either of them could even register what was happening, his hands instantly covering Kanda's mouth, as they both just stared at each other. The nervous heavy breathing from Allen worried him and Kanda not that the latter would admit it, but he soon began to tremble as he slowly lowered his hands. The younger felt his chest tightening slowly, before a small sniffle left the albino, as he lowered his head again blushing. Gripping the blanket tightly, Allen struggled for words, and looked anywhere but at Kanda, and yet the elder looked a little worried, the tense form, and the struggle the kid was going through with breathing, and the tight grip on the blanket.

"Moyashi?"

"I... I'm not sure... why I did that..."

Why did he do that?

"Moyashi. Listen to me."

"I.. I am not... I..."

"Moyashi."

Kanda had to calm the younger down before they could even think of continuing the talk, he carefully reached out to the idiot, softly rubbing his thumb over the albino's knuckles. Allen let out a shuddered breath but still didn't calm down, he's brain still trying to figure out why he had stopped Kanda from finishing that sentence, he tried to say the chem student's name, but his throat just closed in on itself a little, and all that left him was a choked sob.

" _Allen_." The younger sucked in a breath, coughing, before Kanda gripped his hands a little tighter. "Oi. Are you going to listen."

"K-kan... I... hard to breath."

"Fuck, I'm trying to help. So for fucksakes just listen okay."

Allen was having a panic attack, they were going to have to put the conversation on hold, other wise he was going to go crazy, not like the kid didn't already feel crazy. Kanda watched the younger, and he felt Allen gripped the blanket more as he let out a sob that sounded like his name, but choked up and panicky. Sniffling more, before trying to say his name again but honestly the albino couldn't even tell if he was even saying it, everything was distorted or fuzzy like static, his vision was blurred with tears, as Kanda's hands took the barrage of tear drops due to convering his own hands.

"Allen. Can you listen please."

"I can't... Kanda, I can't think."

"Okay. Just listen then. You don't have to do anything but listen. Alright."

"I... O-okay..."

Kanda nodded, before he lifted his hand to the white strands, running his fingers through the mattered white hair, and not even a five minutes later, the japanese boy felt the musician start to knead the blanket. As Kanda ran his fingers through his hair, Allen still continued to whimper, sometimes he would mumble a ' _sorry_ ,' or ' _it hurts_ ,' along with Kanda's name, but it didn't calm the Brit down, Allen still cried as he choked on the air he tried to take in.

"Okay. Are you still listening?" A stiff nod came from the latter. "Okay. Moyashi, you're gonna lay down with me for a bit, after we calm your breathing. Understand?"

"K...an..."

"Just nod or shake your head. Okay, don't speak."

Allen nodded again, choking on his sobs, before whimpering again as he gripped the blanket again, Kanda shifted where he sat before wrapping an arm around the younger's hunched shoulders.

"Okay. Now breath with me alright."

The two sat there, as Kanda paced his breathing for the younger but, clicked his tongue when Allen didnt listen. At this point Allen had forgotten what he was even crying about or why he was even having a panic attack. He didn't care though, because he didn't want Kanda to leave him again, not right now anyway.

"Mo _yashi_. Breath with me."

"Kan..da..."

"Hm?"

"'M sorry."

"Shut up. Just concentrate on breathing. Do that shit later."

"O-okay."

Kanda sighed to himself, as soon as he felt Allen move his arms so he could grip the front of his shirt. The younger's breathing began to slow to match Kanda's against the elders neck, well gradually began to match Kanda's anyway, as the elder continued to mess with the white strands. Allen buried his head against his flatmate's neck, much to the others annoyance, whilst mumbling small quiet sorry's into the skin. Kanda just sighed, as he would also mumble a sorry here and there against the side of Allen's head, when he would catch the tangled knots, and hear small gasps from anxious one.

When both finally got his breathing under control somewhat, and laid down quietly, Kanda still running his fingers through the musicians hair, his phone was quietly buzzed on the table in the front room. The phone lighting up with a call from Lavi, continued going unheard before ending for a second time, just for the history kid to message Kanda about coming back for his bag.

 

* * *

 

They laid there, silence surrounding them, with the excetion of a shuddered breath from Allen, as his breathing calmed to the point Kanda thought the younger had fallen asleep, and Allen probably would've fallen asleep like all the other times, if he hadn't coughed with that small tires groan after, making kanda softly chuckle, and unconciously tighten his arm around the albino a little, shifted and pulling him closer, and just, much to his annoyance, remembered something Alma had mentioned years ago. So humming  to himself thoughtfully, which attracted Allen's attention, leading him to tilt his head slightly towards Kanda.

"You know... I was told something... when I was little..." Kanda stared at Allen, a little nervous, but it didn't show. It never showed. " _He_ said the other kid in the picture liked me..."

"Liked?" Allen chuckled a little himself, wiping his eyes a little before the small tears could fall. "That's an understatment."

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck..."

They both froze, as Allen instantly covered his mouth, before pulling away from the elder, just to pull the blanket that was left bundled next to his hip, when they both laid down in the midst of calming his anxious reign, over his head and curled in on himself. He didn't want to talk anymore, Allen didn't want to remember, and the musician definitely didn't want to confirm what Kanda was trying to imply. It was blurry but Allen remember little bits. The same scenarios of Kanda's memories, it was just harder to tell who was in the memories and who wasn't.

"Moyashi..."

"Shut up."

"Stop hiding."

"Leave me alone."

" _Moyashi_."

The idiot wished they weren't having this conversation right now, he wished he wasn't so eager for answers on that stupid photo. Sometimes Allen wished he had never met Kanda. _His_ first love. Only sometimes though. Nalei was nothing compared to Kanda, and Allen never spoke ill of the dead, but it was true. The light blinded him for a few seconds before he realised that the jerk had removed the blanket from over his head. He looked at the confused blue eyes, before turning his head and burying his face into the covers.

" _Allen_. Look at me."

"Mo, domt hwamt to!"

A small hitched breath left Allen, as he bit his lip and still shook his head. Kanda inwardly growled, before pulling the younger to face him, a small gasp left Allen and a quiet whimper at the grip on his arm, before it loosened slightly. Even after turning his body towards him, Allen still refused to look, so Kanda just gripped the younger's jaw and held his head to make Allen look at him.

"Let go!"

"No! You'll just look away again!"

 _'Stop manhandling me goddamit!'_ Closing his eyes, Allen flushed as he shifted a little under the elder, before trying to shove the elder away with his legs, before opening his eyes again. ' _Now is not the time Allen! Not the time!'_ A small tremble rippled his body as he let out a faint whimpered, and he was damn sure Kanda noticed but wasn't saying anything because he was a twat and hated Allen. He probably going to use it somehow against him in the future, the albino could just tell.

"F-Fine... will you let go if I dont look away?"

"Yes."

"Okay.... I-I wont... so please let go."

Cautiously, Kanda released his grip on Allen's arm and jaw before sitting back. The younger gulped and almost turned his head away in embarrassment but stopped himself before he could, whimpering the glare, Kanda shot towards him, noticing what he was about to do.

"What do you mean 'an understatment'...?"

"I-I meant exactly that... BaKanda."

"Dont make me hurt you. What excatly did you mean?!"

"You are such an idiot! That kid. In the fucking photo loves you! Of all people, he chose you! The one who was already taken, because you caught his attention the most."

Allen let out a shaky breath, he stared at the ceiling, gritting his teeth, trying his best not to snap at the elder. Kanda watched the younger quietly as he tugged the corner of the blanket that was covering the younger's legs. 

"B-because you reminded me of myself before I began living with Mana... properly..."

"Wait..."

"I wasn't always like this! Polite, somewhat generous and well mannered. You know, all that bullshit. Like how I was when you first met me."

"What? Shy yet super stuck up?" 

Allen growled at the description, as he lifted himself up, leaning on his elbows before shoving Kanda with his foot. A quiet soft chuckle mixed with a low growl left Kanda, as he gently grabbed the pale ankle of the foot that shoved him, and Allen tried shifting back a little and sitting up properly.

"It hurts... remembering it all. I think I was part of a circus or something... I think. I'm not sure... but I remember hearing Cross talking about my childhood and how I was a real brat..."

He looked at Kanda a little tiredly as the elder just kept hold of his foot. He just wanted to curl up and sleep, be it next to Kanda or on his own, either way he was too tired. Wrapping the blanket around himself more, tugging the corner from the elders other hand. 

"Apparently from the few times he had met me anyway... He said that I was actually really rude... I mean... I guess I was still rude sometimes when I did meet you, but..."

"You were only rude to me. Everyone else you were nice to."

"That's because you were rude first!"

"Whatever." Allen just shoved the elder with his free foot, causing the elder to growl again as he grabbed the other ankle again. "Stop kicking me goddamit."

"No."

Allen smirked a little, before feeling Kanda pull his ankles, sliding him a little closer to him, just for Allen to nudge the latters thigh with his right foot. Blue eyes glared at the younger daring him to try it again, yet Allen just dropped back down, and stared at the ceiling, sighing to himself.

"Anyway, I don't remember any of those years, so I just kinda figured it would be pointless information."

Kanda clicked his tongue, as Allen hummed, and looked towards him, circlinghis foot to try get his ankle out of Kanda's grasp. At the same time, Allen was trying to swallow down the fact that he has just confessed, to the boy he had been in love with since he was at least twelve, and Kanda was just taking in everything in general. Silver eyes watched as the older student took in the information, blue eyes switching from confusion, to guilt and curiosity, but Allen bit his tongue at the flash of pain that flickered in those eyes. Lifting his head, Kanda stared at Allen, the younger fiddled with the blanket as the elder unconciously traced circles around his ankle.

"Moyashi."

"Hmm?"

"Do you..."

"What?"

Confused he looked at the elder before lowering his gaze again, and quietly thought on it. Allen couldn't deny how he felt irritated when he did see Kanda, or how he is always quick to jump in on fighting with the elder, but then he felt like that with most people, well mainly Kanda and Cross, but he did argue with others like Tyki.

Yet he didn't always feel calm when he saw others compared to Kanda, usually when he would have his small moments of weakness. For example, during his break downs, Allen allowed the elder to help him and usually it made him feel warm, and a little fuzzy, like there could be something else that could change between them. He just wasn't sure, he was never sure and thats what confused him, and made him weary about answering questions like these when it came to Kanda.

 

* * *

 

Both boys continued to sit in silence, yet both still not hearing their apartment door open, as Lavi entered the front hall, with the Kanda's key, that he did not steal. Lavi blinked seeing the couch empty, and stared at the phone on the table, sighing to himself. Of course Kanda would leave his phone there if he was working on essays, the ginger kid soon headed to the kitchen to grab his bag he left on one of the chairs. Noticing the shards on the side, and the blanket he had watched Allen lay over Kanda earlier on, Lavi quietly hummed to himself, before hearing the muffled voices down the hall. Sadly his curiosity always got the best of him and one day it was going to get him killed. Probably.

"You know..."

"Be more specific, BaKanda."

Allen looked at Kanda and sighed a little biting his lip, shivering as Kanda continued to trace circles on his ankle quietly, as he stared at Allen, before looking away as he scratched the back of his neck. Allen sat up swallowing nervously, his throat drying a little, as he kept his gaze on the thumb tracing circles over his ankle. Lavi hummed thoughtfully as he made his way towards the hall, muffled voices slowly became more understandable.

"Do you still feel the same?"

"If you're wondering if I still love you... then..."

Kanda blinked as he let the the pianist figure out his answer, whilst Allen just sighed and looked towards Kanda, bitterly smiling as he scratched his cheek shrugging a little.

"Maybe... I dont know."

Pausing a little down the hall from Allen's room, green eyes widened. Allen was in love Kanda? What the hell had their friends been keeping from them? Also what has Tyki been keeping from him? Lavi knew the elder had been in the same college as Allen, before they both ended up in the same university. So what had the elder kept from him. Just as he was about to turn and head for the door, Lavi paused only to loo back at Allen's door,  as he heard the younger speak up again.

"I mean... it hurt when I tried to remember who the kid was... but I couldn't stand seeing you, when I remembered why I agreed to the deal in the first place."

"Moyashi."

"When I saw you had the same picture, I dont know, I felt like I had betrayed a person I should know, but couldn't remember."

"After... Alma..."

"Don't!"

"What?"

"Just don't say that."

"Why...?"

Allen tensed, he stared at Kanda, just to look away as the same feeling from when Kanda tried to bring up the subject earlier, before his panic attack happenes, came rushing back leaving Allen slightly breathless. He didn't know what it was, but it was like a shock to the back of his brain, like it was trying to stop him from remembering something he had blocked out, like mentioning anything to do with Alma would be a trigger. The elder reached out to him with the hand that was holding the younger's ankle, before carefully tugging at the younger's wrist.

"He was my friend too."

A lie, but not completely. He lied on why he wanted Kanda to shut up about it, it's because he didn't know why he wanted Kanda to leave it alone, but he was also telling the truth because Alma was his friend, just like Kanda. Silver eyes looked up as Kanda nodded, before Allen shifted lowering his gaze to his wrist, pulling the blanket tighter around himself with one hand as he bit his lip, his gaze not leaving the hand holding his wrist.

"I... I'm done... Okay. I'm sorry for being like I was, I just couldn't stand the pain I got. Everytime I remembered that picture, and then seeing you everyday... It just really hurt, and it messed with me, Kanda. I just... I'm sorry."

" _Allen_."

The musician fell silent, sucking in a breath as he stared at the elder, feeling tears gather at the corners of his eyes. Kanda just looked at him, before releasing his other ankle. Biting his lip as Allen gulped when the elder leaned closer, he gripped the blanket when Kanda softly brushed his thumb across the younger's wrist. His other hand gently set against the back of Allen's neck, before he kissed the younger once, then pulled away a little.

"Do you?"

"Never say my name like that again..."

"Moyashi... Do you?"

Nervous silver eyes locked with his calm blue ones, pulling back a bit more, watching the small tremble ran through Allen. Kanda smirked as he felt Allen tug him closer by his shirt, and the younger soon roughly pressed their lips together. Shifting a little where he knelt Allen moved a hand to the elders neck, deepening the kiss, biting the elders bottom lip, before hovering his lips near Kanda's.

"I think... so..." 

"Really?"

"I... Don't think I ever stopped."

Amused blue eyes stared at Allen's still confused silver eyes. Sitting back, Kanda quietly guided the younger closer, leading the confused idiot to stumble out of the blanket that was wrapped around Allen and into his lap. The two soon went back to kissing, as muffled whimper left Allen. The younger felt the fingers slip under his shirt softly trailing the smooth and slightly rougher skin of his waist.

It was also on that note that Lavi made a beeline for the apartment door, getting the hell out of there whilst he still could. He wasn't going to go through that again, especially not alone, at least last time Lenalee was with him.

 

* * *

 

He has missed this. Allen missed it a lot. He was an idiot, and he knew that. Allen wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Kanda, but it was just really difficult to not just hug or kiss him between Wednesday night and right now. 

As the pianist soon tugged the hair tie from Kanda's hair, as he swiped his tongue along the seam of Kanda's lips, the elder gripped his waist a little more as he parted his own lips enjoying the hitched breath that left Allen, when he met halfway and brushed his tongue against Allen's. A small moan left Allen as he shifted in Kanda's lap just to pull back, running his tongue over where the elder bit him, shivering, before staring towards Kanda. He soon let out a whine, when the bastard licked his own lips.

"Why... Do you have to be... So fucking hot?"

"Hmm? I'm not even trying."

"Oh fuck me..." Allen groaned, "I mean you... Wa--"

Regretting his words as soon as he said them, Allen tightened his grip around the scientist-in-training's, biting his lip as Kanda leaned closer to him, trailing kisses along his neck, nibbling against the skin, let out small whines at the elders actions. Stretching his legs out either side of Kanda, before the bastard bit the side of the younger's neck.

"Fuck!"

"You sure you wanna do this still?"

"Maybe..." A small yelp left Allen, as he gasped feeling a his back softly hit the covers, and stared at Kanda knelt over him, he hummed irritatedly at the elder. "Okay-- damn! I didn't mean literally!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"K-Kanda... I-I..."

" _Allen._ "

The younger tensed when he bit the weak spot below his ear, curling his toes a little, a gasp of the small moan left Allen at the raspy way Kanda had whispered his name. He softly laced his fingers through the black strands, before he tugged at Kanda's hair, so the elder would look at him.

"Stop saying... my name... like that."

"What'll you do if I don't... _Allen_."

"Fuck... you..."

"Rather it be the otherway around."

"For godsakes just kiss me you bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Allen's past is still gonna be similar to that of the manga just more modernized. Kanda's isnt like his backstory. Except, the part of Alma's dying. (Kanda doesn't kill him dont worry.)
> 
> \-----
> 
> Also what Allen was doing in his panic attack is what I do, because I feel like a lost kid during mine, and I knead my quilts like a cat does, because my dad usually pats my head and talks nonsense and sense to help calm me down.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I also have d.gray-man discord server if any of you lovely fans would like to join. No pressure, but its there if you want it.
> 
> https://discord.gg/SkSvEzk


	9. And You are my Oasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an attempt.

A hiccuped gasp rang through the room followed by a whine, as toes curled against the sheets. The reddish black arm gripped the shirt bunched up at the top of his chest. Half lidded silver eyes stared at Kanda as he trailed kisses along his chest, the rough hands -- that had delt with so many types of chemicals, hardening sections of the skin as an affliction of dealing with them -- holding the younger's waist to stop him from bucking his hips at each little ministration Kanda performed, causing said pinned musician to whine and grip the quilt with his empty hand. A shiver ran down Allen's spine, as Kanda pulled back, darkened eyes watching him, the misted over brown shade, forcing the Brit gulp down his whimper, his breath hitching as short soft gasp left Allen of his name, when Kanda had slowly trailed his hands smoothly over his chest, the harderned skin making Allen fidget in anxious excitement. He didn't know why, but when Kanda had first praised his skin, Allen had been almost a little too thirsty for the feeling again.

Allen felt his back almost arched as his body shivered, when he felt the soft pressure against his nipples. A choked out gasp leaving him, as his thighs trembled against and between his flatmates. Quiet breaths left Allen with a whine as he bit his lip, words getting stuck in his throat at the soft kisses up his neck. His mind running on overdrive, because Kanda was being gentle with him. Not like the first time a few weeks back, where he was rough, or when he literally came undone from the other's teasing a couple of days ago, although they both blamed that on post-exam week stress.

"Holy... Sh-- _hnng_ "

He tried to hold back the moan, as Kanda had pinched one of his nipples at the same time as biting down on his neck, the exact spot that Kanda knew had an effect on him. Nails soon dug into tanned shoulder that he had grabbed as he trembled, he wasn't used to this. Could he? Maybe in the long run. Now? Not so much. He needed Kanda to be rough.

So, Allen being the git he was, begn moving his hands and shifting his body a little, earning a low growl against his neck, he wrapped his leg around Kanda's pulling the leg closer, just to then grinded against his thigh. Biting his lower lip, Allen tried to hold back the moan, as he did it a few times. A quiet whine left him as the bite against his shoulder made itself known, and the rough grip against his chest had trembles running through his bones. Allen tried to hold back the whimper, the feeling of teeth leaving his shoulder and the hot breath ghosting over his skin, just for Allen to then feel the same warm breath against his ear.

"Do that one more time, and you can finish alone."

" _Nnh_ \--!" 

"Hn?"

 _Was it selfish to not want to be left alone?_ Allen gulped when Kanda began to pull away, hand reaching to clutch the fabric of the shirt Kanda was wearing. _To want to keep that person near you._ The small feeling of the panicked anxiety rising in his chest. _Even if they weren't yours to love?_  He knows, because Allen bloody knew that Kanda would leave him. _To not share someone._ Kanda would leave him, especially if he heard Allen's true thoughts. There was no doubt about it. Allen didn't want that.  _Was that being selfish?_

"K-Kan-- I p-ple-- _mmph_ "

The apology was cut short as Kanda had soon kissed him swiftly shutting him up. Fingers carefully holding his cheeks as Allen shivered, reciprocating the kiss, just before Kanda pulled back slightly. Gulping back the oncoming sob, Allen bit his lip, he was being selfish, and as if he had said all the thoughts aloud anyway, there was a quiet _stop it_ from the man. Could Allen forgive Kanda so easily like before? It was possible, but they weren't kids anymore, so maybe not. He laced his fingers into the elders hair, as Kanda began trailing the kisses along his jaw, turning his head to give Kanda more space, soft whimpers left him when the jerk would nip at his skin.

Pulling back, Kanda soon helped to slip the rest of Allen's shirt from his body and threw it somewhere in the room. Kanda wouldn't miss it, Allen well maybe he wouldn't. Yet, Allen would most definitely find that shirt in about three days, and not speak to anyone for the rest of the day, to cure his embarrassment. A quiet whiny moan left Allen, before he reached out and began tugging at the bottom of the Kanda's shirt, the actions shaky and the untamed, just like the second whine that left Allen. It made Kanda chuckle with a small smirk lacing his lips.

"Control yourself, Mo-ya-shi."

"Fuck... off."

The older student sat back on his heels, as he slowly undid each button, taking his time, encouraging the growl of annoyance to leave Allen, a small twitch to the corner of his lip at the annoyed expression that crossed the albino's face. He didn't care much, deciding to show it by choosing not to remove his shirt completely, leaving it unbuttoned, and being the prick he was, Kanda practically bathed in the moan that left Allen, because it was so goddamn worth it. Even if Allen was going to attempt to kick his arse later at something for it. The Brit soon moved his leg from between Kanda's, to set it beside the elder, as the breathless muttered _fuck_  that left the cracked -- from the nervous chewing at them, that Allen had done over the few weeks, -- yet soft lips of the musician, it had amused Kanda to no ends as Allen reached out towards him, and for Kanda to comply and lean towards him.

A pale hand, instantly ran over the tattoo on Kanda's chest, pulling him into a kissing a soft growl leaving his companion, as they both nipped at each others lips. It made Allen smile, but also agitated him more to the point where he was letting out frustrated moans, and soon enough the pale lithe body shuddered at the feel of their tongues brushing over each other. The gasp that left Allen, was stolen when Kanda gently trapped his body against the sheets with his own, the albino pressing his thighs either side of Kanda's waist, hand slipping under the loose shirt, as the other curled fingers into the black strands more.

Their kisses, they were soft and calm, something they weren't used to, when it came to each other, but apparently it was honestly something Allen needed. He didnt know if Kanda had noticed, but Allen hadn't realised he needed it. He honestly didn't known, in the slightest that he needed Kanda to be gentle with him, and he would love for the idiot to stay like this, but not now. Right now he needed him to be more rough with him, so pulling back a bit, those liquid silver like eyes locked with midnight blue, as he shifted a little more against the man, which was slightly difficult since he was practically pinned to the sheets by Kanda's body.

" _Please_."

"Alright."

"N-- _Nhn--_ t gently..."

"Hmm..."

"S-Stop being gentle..."

Kanda stared at him, as the musician gulped, his pale hands framed his friend's face, -- if he could even call Kanda that, -- as the Asian rested his forehead against the Brit's. Closing his eyes a little, Kanda gripped Allen's waist more, a quiet sigh leaving him, the breath ghosting over Allen's lips, making the younger catch his breath in his throat.

"Allen."

"Kan--"

"You just ha--"

"Kanda. Look at me."

Dark almost black eyes stared at Allen, as he swallowed the saliva in his mouth, his thumb tracing the elders lower lip, before Kanda licked them, catching the tip of Allen's thumb, as the latter bit his lip at the action.

"Bloody hell..."  _You're really hot._

It was whispered, though Allen kept the last part zipped up, and Kanda just rolled his eyes like he knew what Allen had wanted to add onto the end, before being a little more serious. Moving a hand from Allen's hip, Kanda soon carefully took Allen's chin into his hand, trying to get the brat to pay attention, but Allen just still softly ran his thumb over his bottom lip, wanting to get Kanda to repeat the action again.

"Moyashi..."

"I'm okay with it."

Grey eyes flickered between Kanda's eyes and his lips, a small pout on his own when the elder wouldn't repeat the action.

"Sure."

"Promise."

A small flicker of some sort of emotion had passed through the dark blue eyes before Allen could figure it out, because as soon as the word left his mouth, Kanda had kissed him hard leaving him a little breathless, and causing a shiver to practically sprint down the musician's spine, because  _finally_  Kanda was being harsh. Allen felt like he deserved this, he was a brat to the other, and he knew he was still being a bratty little shit. So when Kanda immediatly went into kissing down Allen's jaw and sucking on the sensitive skin, before he roughly bit the pale neck with a few small sucks here and there, just to run his tongue over the area of the mark, that was most probably going to change largely as the night went on, just to continue his journey down the pale chest, biting sparsely over the skin, as Allen instantaneously bit his hand softly to somewhat muffle his moans and whimpers. The rough hands gripping frail hips tightly, stopping Allen from bucking his hips upwards. Allen could definitely feel possible bruises arriving tomorrow morning. Though when lips left his skin and the whine let itself be known, Allen looked down at Kanda as the man frowned at him.

"Don't muffle them."

Allen's eyes widened, before a small nervous chuckle left him, with a breathless _shit_ at the lust swirling in Kanda's eyes. They were like black holes almost, glaring up at him from where Kanda hovered slightly over his lower abdomen, and just hearing the zip of his jeans being undone had the Brit curling his toes. It was so loud  in the silence and Allen just had to let out the strained whimper he was holding back. Was he even prepared? This had been held off long enough and he could feel Kanda's irritation over the past week, and it wasn't fair towards Kanda, or on Allen's poor whimpering heart whenever he would catch a glimpse of Kanda in the mornings, especially if Kanda wasn't even trying. Honestly Allen would just prefer for someone to shoot him, at least he would die faster.

He was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

The sound of lips against skin could be heard, as pale thighs trembled with each kiss, each suck after a hard bite, the hot tongue tracing over the scars, that held stories Kanda never knew. Stories from when they were no longer friends. Ones Kanda wanted to know, but didn't want to admit to the want. Toes curled into the sheets, and even though Allen was told not to muffle his voice, the pianist couldn't help but cover his mouth, as the whimpers and moans tried to escape. Breathless gasps of cuss words left Allen with his moans, the strong grip around his dick wasn't helping, as the hand stroked the hardened length, in a slowed pace. Teeth softly catching some scars.

" _Nnngh_... please, please just..." 

"Just what?"

_Do something already!_

The question mouthed against skin was just answered with a whine instead of what Allen actually wanted to say, and Kanda huffed a small breath over the newly made mark, electing a shiver to run through the musician. Shifting a little and looking at the said man, as the Asian soon ran the flat of his tongue over the heated length in his hand, following the vein, before closing his lips around the head. Nails soon scraping gently along his scalp, as Allen let out a strained whine with a gasp, trembles raking his body. Kanda's grip tightened around his thigh, feeling well manicured nails -- thanks to Lenalee, everyone's where like it -- dig into his skin, one or two catching the bites, which just made the muscles to jump under the porcelain skin, and the tingling feel when the nails caught the scars. Cock twitching at the small tinge of pain produced, had Allen closing his eyes tightly, and fingers tangling more into the black strands, whilst Kanda continued to suck around the head of his cock, tongue pushing over the tip, drawing out more of the attempted held back moans from Allen.

He could feel himself burning up from the inside, out. I was almost like something was just set on fire inside of him, probably that thinning coil that was -- barely -- trying to keep him from falling apart, building up in hos abdomen area, at the minstrations and just to top it off, the fingers that where wrapped around his thighs would traces over the lines of the muscles, tracing the bites and scars.

_Shit._

As quick as the name left his lips, the mouth was gone from his cock, and Allen almost sobbed at the cold air that took it's place, _almost_. Unlike the last time they went this far, Allen wasn't drunk right now, and his brain was processing _every little action_ Kanda did to him, something it couldn't do in the hazy state it was in last time. Mercury eyes blearly opened at the tap to his thigh just to stare at Kanda before, he gulped down a groan. Biting his lip as he watched Kanda unbutton his jeans, a knowing smirk on the Asian's lips, as he stared straight towards Allen. He was fucked, _literally_.

Allen lifted himself, before gesturing towards the bedside drawer. Looking away slightly, biting his lip as Kanda leaned over to grab what was needed, Allen shivered before being dragged back into a kiss, the helpless off guard moan left him, as mismatched arms looped themselves around the mans neck, and the lid to the bottle snapped open.

"Ready."

"God. Just hurry up."

Kneeling infront of Kanda was embarrassing, Allen couldn't deny that, but as soon as the lips pressed against his neck at the same time as the cold fingers between his legs, the albino soon curled his fingers into Kanda's black hair some more. Kanda slowly pumped his hand along the musicians cock, relishing the needy whines, just to snake one hand around his hip, and gently grope Allen's arse. A hiccuped gasp left Allen at the cold feeling of the liquid on his lower back. Lowering himself, as he buried his head against Kanda's shoulder, as the finger traced along his crack. Kanda silently mouthed a number against Allens neck, just to bite deeply into his pale skin, and inserted both his fore and middle fingers, a chopped up moan leaving Allen.

" _Nhhn_ Fu--ck." Trembling, Allen took a deep breath lifting his head and then released the breath. "Go."

Looking up at the pianist, Allen cupped his face rested his forehead against Kanda's. The writer lowered himself backwards taking Allen with him, jolting the younger when he began to move his fingers curling them inside, before he dragged them out and soon thrusted them back in, squeezing the albino's ass more. Allen pushed back on his fingers, biting his lip, head resting on Kanda's collarbone, back arching towards the man. Another finger was soon added and Allen let out a quiet whimper of _not enough_ at the Kanda followed by another _please_.

"Alright."

Allen stared at him, just before Kanda thrusted his fingers a few more times, feeling the pianists body jolt when he curled them, a whimper leaving the one practically be tortured. Rolling them over, Kanda grabbed the bottle, pouring a generous amount, a moan leaving Allen as the Brit trembled below him, one hand grabbed a pale thigh his thumb brushing over the scars, electing a shuddered breath from Allen, as Kanda coated himself with lube before lining his cock towards Allen's entrance. Allen stared at him, lips trembling like he wanted to say something but was scared.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yuu."

His back arched instantly as he let out a loud cry. Arms reaching out for Kanda, before pulling him closer, nails digging into the broad shoulders, just to wrap his other leg around the writer.  A few seconds more and Allen began to fidget, which gave Kanda the okay. Hands lifting the albino's hips, before both legs wrapped around his waist, and soon there was a single thrust, followed by another, until Kanda had a pace going and Allen's nails had created a few lines down his back, moaning his name quietly against the tanned shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Allen trembled, as he gripped the covers, whine leaving him, as Kanda thrusted into him more, fingers delicately wrapped around his cock, moving in time with his companions thrusts, as Kanda held one of his legs up, whilst the other hand softly turned Allen towards him, as he kissed the albino.

"Y-Yuu... I..."

"Kay."

Kissing him back, Allen soon laced his fingers that were gripping the covers into the black strands, as he gasped at the hard thrust, moaning into the man's mouth.

"Turn around, and lift your hips."

Silver eyes shimmered as he did as asked biting his lip, before teething at the quilt, as Kanda soon began to move into him again. Slipping lower, Allen muffled his cry into the covers, as the Asian thrusted into him more, causing the Brit to throw his head back, fimgers curling into the sheets, as the pale body trembled. Whites strands tugged slightly, making him turn his head to the side, and bite his lip at the look given to him.

" _P-Please_ \-- nggh!"

Leaning over, and giving a particularly hard thrust, Allen tensed up, letting out a deep moan, before collapsing against the bed, biting his lip just to feel the warm chest against his back, joined with the hand tightly wrapped around his cock.

"P-prick..."

"Not yet, Moyashi."

"Y-Yuu..." Allen felt his body slip lower. "S-stop delaying..."

"You never." Biting the shell of the Brit's ear, tugging a little at the earring, "so i won't."

"I-I... cant... do it..."

"Trust me, you can." Releasing his cock, Kanda set a hand against Allens abdoman, feeling its tense state. "Just like that."

"I-I hate y-- _ahghng_!"

Allen gripped the sheets tighter, when hands gripped his hips in a bruising manner, biting the covers, Allen closed his silver eyes trying to concentrate on anything other that the strained coil that had been stretched so much tonight and just wanted to break, or the hard thrusts from Kanda as he avoided the area that made him feel like breaking.

"Please _please_. Kanda."

"Tch. Fine."

A couple of thrusts to those bundle of nerves, and Allen was cumming against the sheets, his back arching as he tightened around Kanda. A few shallow thrusts, and Kanda was soon following, as he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss against Allen's shoulder, as the albino tried to gain his breath.

"D-Don-t move yet..."

Allen whimpered, when Kanda shifted slightly, his sentative body shivered against Kanda, as his insides compulsively tightened. Once he had calmed down, he softly tapped Kanda's hand, and the elder lifted them both up, a muffled cry leaving Allen, as he was still inside of him.

"B-bitch."

"You love it really."

"Get out of me. I'm too sensitive right now, Yuu."

Chuckling, Kanda removed himself before holding one of Allen's arms as the man dropped to sitting on the covers betwen his feet. Kanda sat behind him, helping move his legs from under himself, and then wrapped his arms around Allen's chest.

"I feel... gross." Kanda tightened his grip, "Not like that, you idiot. I mean like... sweaty and all that."

"Mh-hmm."

"Gonna have to clean my sheets again..."

"Hmm."

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Mhm."

Allen sighed as he gripped Kanda's forearms when he wrapped them around him more, pulling Allen's back against his chest, holding him there, his head buried into the pale neck.

"Can we at least shower first?"

A sigh against his neck had told him, that he was winning, but the fact that the student wasn't moving, gave him a vibe that he had also lost. His cheeks flushed a rosy red, when he felt the hot tongue slide against the side of his neck. Allen turned slightly and as much as he could to face his teaser, liquid silver stared at the night blue.

"No."

Was soon followed by a kiss, before Allen groaned against Kanda's lips, bringing his legs closer to himself, as Kanda traced his thumb along the albino's jawline, tugging at his earring again. Allen gripped Kanda's wrist as he gasped, before almost melting against the Asian, just to get control of himself again.

"Kanda please."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Standing up, Kanda pulled his boxers on again before wrapping Allen up in the loose sheet, the musician instantly wrapped his legs and arms around Kanda's waist and neck, before nuzzling his nose against the black strands.

"Man. You stink."

"Fuck off, or you can walk it."

"Okay you dont stink."

Allen set a kiss behind Kanda's ear, as the writer set him on the bathroom counter. They looked at each other, just for Allen to release his hold on Kanda, so he could run the bath. Silver eyes watching each movement being made, moving his own legs to the side, when Kanda wanted to get into the cupboards, as a small smile made it's way onto his lips when the man held out a bath bomb.

"Mhm... nah, go for the salt today."

"Alright then."

Setting the bomb back, he pulled the blue pouch of bath salt and added a little to the water, and Allen watched the salts melt into a purple coating.

"I'll never figure that out."

"Wow. The top chemistry student can't figure something chemically made out."

"Moyashi. I'll  leave you."

"You wouldn't dare." A small smirk laced the slightly bruised lips. "I'm the only one who'd probably let you go all out on them."

"That's... You know what, screw you."

"Later, I'm still sore from a moment ago."

"Ugggh. Just get in."

Kanda turned the taps off, as he helped Allen slip off the counter and both removed the fabric covering them, before climbing into the water, a little tipping over the edge.

"You put too much water in."

"Do you ever stop whining?"

"Only to people that aren't you."

Allen turned and looked towards Kanda as he rested against the back of the bath, his hair tied up in a messy bun, some ends already a little damp from the water. Blinking, Kanda looked at Allen, before gaining a lap full of the musician.

"Hmm? May I help you?"

"Yeah..."

Kanda chuckled as he soon tangled his fingers in the white strands, a hand wrapped around the pale waist, as Allen set both hands either side of his shoulders, lips pressed roughly, just for Kanda to deepen the kiss.

"Let me, clean you up."

Allen let out a shaky breath, when teeth traced his jawline, and hands groped his arse. Allen kept telling himself not to think about it at all, but when you have someone biting at your weak spots and tracing a finger against your back entrance. It was kind of difficult. 

"F-fuck... _haah_."

"Allen..."

Allen was well and truly, fucked. He was still sensitive, and Kanda wasn't helping. A moan left Allen, echoing a little in the bathroom, the sound of water slushing around them, as he tried to not fidget to much, teeth digging into Kanda's shoulder, the elder, curled his fingers inside of him again.

"Too... S-sensitive... Yuu."

"Hold out a little more."

The pale body jolted a little with a muffled yelp, as Allen felt his cheeks burn up again. Panting a little against Kanda's shoulder as he tried to calm himself down, before Kanda muttered something about relieving him, and that's when the albino had noticed he was hard again.

"K-Kanda..."

"Got it."

A hand wrapped around his cock, as Allen tightened his grip around Kanda, before the man began to thrust his fingers inside of him as he languidly jerked him off. It didn't take long till Allen felt himself reach his breaking point again, and came with a muffled cry. Burying his head into Kanda's shoulder as he covered their chests in his cum.

"M'sorry."

"You alright."

"Tired. Just wanna sleep."

"M'kay."

Cleaning them off with the showerhead, Kanda decided he'd get an actual shower tomorrow as he lifted the albino out of the bath and onto the edge of the tub. Pulling the towel around him, then doing the same for himself, and drained the water from the tub, Kanda soon directed Allen out amd away from the bathroom, to his bedroom so he could get changed.

Removing the sheets from Allen's bed, picking up the stray clothes, he quietly left the room whilst the other picked out his clothes, instantly going for a clean pair of boxers and one of his tank tops. When Kanda came back in with clean sheets he paused and looked at the sprout, before setting the sheets on the bed.

"Kanda."

"Yeah?"

"W... what now?"

Allen stared at the pictures on his bedside table as he itched at his scars. Kanda followed his gaze before sighing, which grabbed Allen's attention, turning his grey eyes towards his friend, before carefully walking over to him when gestured.

"You are going to sleep. I'm going to finish my assignment and then we'll talk later."

"But."

"No. Sleep Moyashi. We'll talk later."

"Fine."

Both making the younger's bed, Allen winced as he sat down on the soft mattress, biting his lip, when Kanda ran his fingers through his hair, just to press a soft kiss to the crown of his head. The Asian really wouldn't do this infront of anyone, and it made him smile a little, but not as much as he wanted it to.

"Night, BaKanda."

"Later, Moyashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **UPDATE!!**_ **  
> **I've also decided i may just update this whole fic except recent chapters like this one, previous one and the next chapter. There also may be added chapters before the previous so I'd kinda recommend re-reading, but i wont force you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Allen - Music Major (Mainly Piano)  
> Kanda - Science Major (Mainly Chemistry)  
> Lavi - History Major  
> Lenalee - Art Major  
> Tiedoll - Art Teacher  
> Cross - Science Teacher  
> \--
> 
> Don't be afraid to check out my other series of stories: [The Levels Between Us.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/591700)


End file.
